Walking with a Vengeance
by j-town.xo
Summary: I didn't know where I was going or why I was going there. I was abandoning my brother and sister, and the thought of never seeing them again tugged at my heart, but it was better this way. I couldn't bare to go back and face them. To see my mother and worst of all Martinez... what he would do to me if there was a next time? I shuddered at the thought. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

The Governor, they called him. A nickname for their hero, someone they all looked up to. He was no different than everyone else, just the light in everyone's eyes because society these days always needed someone to guide them. Even after the world went to shit.  
Somehow he had been the one to take charge.

I stood with my arms crossed over my chest, leaning against the building my family had now called our "home", watching him intently. He stood, head held high, arms making motions to match his speech, pacing back and forth on a rectangular wooden box. The way the crowd cheered back at him, some raising their arms, some clapping, reminded me of Sunday mornings at church. My faith evaporated once the human race did. Nobody was the same anymore, alive or half dead we might've all just been the same. My heart had gone cold, trust was a hefty word and letting your guard down at any given moment could mean you were that much closer to becoming one of... them.

I had changed. There was a time when I used to wear dresses and cowgirl boots, bows in my long chocolate brown hair, even make up. But those days had disappeared with the girl I used to be. I turned into a girl who wore jeans and plaid shirts, had two hand guns strapped to either side of her waist - Sig Sauer's P220 semi automatic. They once belonged to my father- he had been a cop. My father's face crossed in my mind and I saw my own hand holding one of the guns and pointing at his head with it. I heard the gunshot in my ears and the thump as his lifeless body hit the dirt. It was the first time I had ever used a gun and had ever encountered a Walker. Looking at the Governor reminded me of my him. After all, they had been brothers.

It was when that new blonde chick and her dark skinned friend joined in our little community when my suspicions arose, and something about my uncle unsettled me. He had changed - like everyone else - and in a horrible way. It was when my cousin Penny and her mother died... something inside him had just snapped. The way he carried himself and that stone cold look in his eye is what convinced me he was lost. On the outside he was smiling, reassuring everyone that we would survive and work together, but on the inside he was screaming for vengeance. The thing was, I didn't know if it was against the Walkers or survivors. Newcomers had came here occasionally, but I happened to notice we never saw them leave. Or anywhere in Woodbury. It made me curious... what happen to them?

"You look lost in thought."

I shook myself out of my reverie, turning, my blue eyes locking with the same ones but on my brothers face. "Hey Jesse."

"You're not actually listening to Phillip, are you?" Jesse asked with a smirk. He put his hand over my shoulder, against the brick wall, and leaned on it, one leg crossing the other. That was one thing I enjoyed about my brother; we both agreed on a lot of things, usually thought of the same ideas and nothing went passed either of us. I called it twin telepathy, slightly cliché but it made sense. He had his suspicions of our uncle, same as mine.

"Ugh, no. Just watching the crowd react to our preacher. And overthinking pointless matters." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

He grinned, and I couldn't help but return the smile. Jesse was one of the only people on this planet I could trust. For fraternal twins we looked very identical. We shared the same chocolate brown hair, although his was cut short and shaggy, same almond shaped baby blue eyes, same small button nose, same smile. The difference between us was our height, he stood at six foot two and I stood at five foot seven. He also had light layer of freckles that dotted his nose and I had a Munroe beauty mark.

"Happy Birthday Tess." Jesse said after a moment of silence, pulling out a small box with a tiny pink bow tied around it from his jacket pocket. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. Was it already our birthday?

"Oh Jess, I completely forgot... Who keeps track of the time anymore?"

"I do." He said, holding the box out for me to take.

I accepted the present, gently pulling the bow apart and lifting the lid. Inside was a heart shaped white gold locket. I looked up at him, my jaw dropped, eyebrows raised further on my forehead. Before I could say anything he spoke.

"Open it."

My fingers fumbled with the locket for a few moments before I finally cracked it open. Inside was a picture of our father on one side and a picture of my brother on the other side. My heart skipped at the sight of our father. "The two most important men to me. Jesse... where did you get this?" I looked up at him, forcing tears back.

"I've had it for awhile... The necklace was grandma's. I grabbed it from mom and dad's room before we evacuated." He explained. "It was empty so I put pictures in it from the photo album mom packed. Do you like it?"

"I love it." I whispered, and threw my arms around his neck. "Happy Birthday too you too Jess... Sorry I didn't get you anything."

"What the hell Tessa. Why not?" He laughed and pulled away from our embrace. I punched his arm playfully with a smile, then put the locket on.

"Jesse, Tessa, it's your turn for watch." Martinez called out to us as he walked over from the wall. "Haley and Karen need some lunch." My brother stepped back from me, and we exchanged a glance.

"Sure thing Caesar." Jesse said. Martinez eyed me with interest and desire as he always did, but I pretended I didn't notice and pushed myself off of the brick wall. I followed my brother, feeling Caesar's eyes on my backside as we went. When we reached the wall, we climbed the ladder up the platform and waited for Haley and Karen to get out of their seats.

"Time for some food." Haley stretched as she stood, lifting her bow and arrows and slinging them over her shoulder. "Hasn't been much excitement today." Karen said with a sigh and followed after the younger girl, clapping Jesse on the shoulder as she walked by. Once they were gone we took their seats.

I stretched out, putting my feet up on the bags of sand that helped create the wall, putting my hands behind my head. Jesse rested a single foot on the wall and started leaning his chair back, balancing it on two legs. "What do you think of them new girls?" Jesse asked me, his country boy accent coming out thick. "What are their names again? Andrea and Michelle?"

"Michonne I think it was." I said in reply. "And I'm not sure what to think. Andrea doesn't seem too smart, I'm surprised she's still alive. Michonne seems ... too intelligent." Although they had only arrived two days ago I was exceptionally well at reading people, even those who I hadn't talked to before.

"I agree." Jesse said. "I have a little respect for Michonne. I don't trust them, but she doesn't trust us either. Andrea seems too... comfortable."

I hummed in agreement and we fell silent. Hours ticked by and we took down only two walkers. The time for dinner finally came around and Martinez and Crowley showed up to take over. "We haven't had many visitors today. Something has the Walkers occupied." Jesse said to the pair as we stood and headed for the ladder. "Have fun guys." I said and smirked at Martinez as he watched me climb down from the platform.

"Caesar has a huge thing for you, Tess." Jesse laughed as we headed towards our unit for supper.

"Ugh... You tell me that almost every day."

"I know. Just thought I'd refresh your memory since I hadn't reminded you yet today." He grinned and I gave him a light shove with my shoulder. "He's only three years older, and you're not getting any younger." Jesse lightly pushed back and I rolled my eyes.

"We're only twenty-one - sorry twenty-two - and I'd rather chose someone who has flesh hanging between his teeth, and limbs hanging awkwardly off his body." I said. "Way more attractive and suitable than Martinez." I said as Jesse laughed. "Besides who has time to date anyways? Life or death is a choice we have to face every day. Getting too close to someone is stupid."

He shook his head. "You're so depressing sometimes."

"And realistic." I pointed out with a smile.

We reached our home and stepped inside. Jesse closed the door behind us and took his hunting knife out of his boot, placing it in his belt and took off his shoes. I kicked my boots off and headed towards the kitchen, smelling barbeque chicken. Our mother, Sarah, and ten year old sister, Sasha, were placing dinner on the kitchen table. Chicken, potatoes and corn on the cob. Seeing this sight made it feel like there was no apocalypse outside our front door, but there was one person missing from the scene. I pushed the thought away and smiled at Sasha, but grimaced at our mother; we had never gotten along, even after the human race started to end. I was civil with her, but it was clear to us and everyone else how our relationship was. She favoured my brother above us all and blamed me for our father's death. I reminded her often that he was already dead, before I shot him... that I only did him a favour. That only made even more distant from each other.

"Smells great Ma." Jesse said from behind me, slipping by and taking a seat at the table. I sat down next to him.

"Thanks love. Rowan brought by some chicken for us, and Sasha helped harvest the potatoes and corn. The crops are coming in nicely." Mother said as she finished setting the table and sat down. She put both her hands out, palms up on the table. Sasha took one hand and Jesse took the other. I grabbed hands with my siblings, and mother bowed her head, eyes closed. She began to pray. I tuned her out, rolling my eyes for the hundredth time that day. Everything about her irritated me. I didn't understand her point of view, I never did and never will. She looked up after she finished, and we all released hands.

"Tessa." She said with a tone that suggested I was being frustrating, somehow.

"Yes, mother?" I asked, reaching for a chicken leg.

"Why is it you always disrespect me?" She said. "You couldn't at least just pretend you care?"

"Really mother? You're giving me shit now? At the dinner table?" I snapped.

"Don't use that language with me. It's rude. We pray before we eat, you know that."

I sighed heavily, letting her know I wasn't pleased with her, but apologized anyway. "You're right. I'm sorry."

She didn't answer, choosing to eat her meal instead. We all ate in silence for awhile until Sasha broke the silence.

"How was keeping watch this afternoon? Did ya kill any Walkers?"

"Only two. Something else seems to have their attention today." Jesse answered.

"Phillip will be pleased." Mother stated nonchalantly.

I finished my chicken and started on my potatoes, not in the mood for conversation. My mind wandered to my warm bed, my eyes beginning to feel heavy. "I wonder what daddy would've done if he were here." Sasha said out of the blue. The moment after went very silent and seemed like everyone in the room was holding their breath. You could've heard a pin drop on the tiled floor. "I guess we will never know that, will we?" Mother's eyes locked with mine for a brief moment before she looked away. My temper rose but I held back my snappy comment and instead chose to grip my knife and fork as tightly as I could, attempting to channel my frustration into the objects. "I miss him." Sasha said, putting her cutlery down and pushing her half eaten food away.

"Finish your dinner, we are on limited supply." Mother said. "And yes, I wish I could change it, but he's gone." Her brown eyes looked up into mine once more, and at that moment I was glad I resembled my father. "For good."

That was all it took. I stood, my chair fell over backwards, threw my silverware down and the fork bounced off the table and flew over Mother's left shoulder. "Give it a damn rest woman! I loved him too!" I shouted.

Her jaw dropped open in surprise of the flying cutlery. "So much you shot him?!" She yelled back, rising from her chair as well.

"Hey!" Jesse said over top of us. "That's enough!"

I ignored him. "He was dead before I shot him! I did him and the rest of us a damn favour! It would've been much harder if we let him live, and he started feeding off of innocent people!" My body temperature started to rise with my anger. Sasha started wailing while Jesse stood, trying to make us see reason. I stared her down and she stared right back. One thing in common we shared was our stubborn attitude. "It's what he would have wanted!"

"Yeah and what I would've wanted was for you to have died instead of him!" She screamed right back.

That shut me up.

I turned on my heel and stormed out of the kitchen, racing down the hall to my room. "Tessa!" Jesse called, but I ignored him. I heard him and my mother exchange words in a heated tone, but I tuned them out. I grabbed my backpack, which held emergency supplies in case I needed to leave quickly under certain circumstances, walked back out to the front door, shoved my feet in my boots and threw the front door open, slamming it behind me so hard the door shook the building. I heard a picture frame smash as it hit the floor inside, probably falling off of the wall. I stormed down the dark street, heading towards the wall where they had outside emergency lighting and tons of flashlights.

"Heading somewhere, Blake?" Martinez asked as I approached them.

"Anywhere but here would be nice." I retorted sarcastically and climbed the ladder. Once up top I threw my pack down and sat on the platform. "If you guys want to leave I'll take watch again."

"Whoa why so heated?" Martinez said, rising from his seat.

"It's none of your damn business. Just need to be outside." I didn't look at him.

"Hmm, feisty." He whistled. "Crowley, you can go if you like. Looks like Tessa here will be too stubborn to go back home. We don't need three people keeping watch here."

Crowley nodded and removed himself from the scene. Once he was gone Martinez pulled the emptied chair over to me. "Sit."

"I am. And I prefer the ground thanks."

He sighed. "So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"No." I snapped. I was too pissed off to want to talk, and he was the last person I wanted to have use for comfort.

"Oh c'mon Tess, you can talk to me y'know... about anything." Martinez sat down next to me, a little too close. "Besides, I know you have a thing for me."

"Excuse me?!" I nearly shouted, eyebrows raising, this time I looked at him. "And don't call me that."

"Oh don't lie, sweet cheeks, you're attitude is just a cover. And it's a huge turn on." I went to stand, to get away from him, but before I could he was suddenly tackling me down. My arm flew out, knocking my backpack off the platform as we fell over sideways. His lips found my jawline and I thrashed out, but his muscular body pinned me down. "Get off me!" I managed to squeal out, breathless against his weight. I tried to wiggle out from under him, to push him away, shove my knees against him, anything, but it was no use. He grabbed my wrists with one hand, holding them above my head while the other hand went for my belt buckle. I thrust my hips from side to side trying to prevent him from breaking through, but failed. He got the buckle free and pulled my jeans down. I felt his fingers on me, and I went to scream, tears threatening in my eyes but I refused to let him see me cry of fear. His mouth found mine before the scream broke free but instead of a kiss I bit his lips. Hard. I tasted a gush of blood and he pulled back in surprise, yelling out. I spat the blood and saliva in his face, his grip on my wrists slacked and I took my chance. I yanked free and thrust my elbow into his throat, and he sucked in a ragged breath after the impact, coughing. He fell sideways off me and I rolled over, pushing myself up with my hands. I went to pull up my jeans but I felt a boot slam into my backside and I flew forward, toppling over the wall and a second later hit the hard dirt on the other side face first.

Pain burst through my nose and right arm, which I had landed on. I pushed myself up with my left, coughing dirt and blood out of my mouth. "You little bitch!" I heard Martinez call down after me. My head spun as I slowly got to my feet. I heard a thud behind me, and turned to see him landing on the ground, dirt clouding around him at the impact. It was seconds before he threw a right hook into my stomach and I doubled over, trying to cough but nothing came out. He shoved me backward and I hit the dirt, winded. Next thing I knew he was half dragging, pulling me by the back of my shirt and hair towards the woods. I had no strength to break free, my adrenaline pumping was the only thing keeping me conscious.

Once we were secluded he threw me down, I could feel rocks and tree branches against my back. He pulled my pants and underwear the rest of the way down, and I rolled over and tried to crawl away, but he grabbed my waist, pulling me back towards him. "Don't..." I moaned against the dirt and twigs.

"You think I'm bad sweetheart? If only you knew what kinds of things the Governor does."

I heard his zipper unzip, and I held back a whimper. I would not let him hear my weakness. I started to push myself up, feeling a burst of energy at the thought. I would not let him take my dignity. Before I could turn and clock him one, I felt his fist collide with the side of my head. My face met the ground once more, head spinning. Seconds later I felt him push inside of me. The weight of him made me feel like he was trying to drill me into the ground. My hands clenched tightly, nails breaking the skin in my palms. I whimpered out, willing myself to pass out, to die. I wanted anything but to feel like this. It wasn't long before he finished. Once he was done and zipped up he slapped my backside, hard. "Thanks for that sweetheart. Enjoy your night." He chuckled and left. I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps any longer before letting out a huge sob. Everything on my body throbbed. I didn't move for what felt like ages, just cried until nothing came out. Eventually I pulled myself up, reaching out for my underwear and jeans. It was pitch black. I felt around for a few minutes before finding the fabric. I pulled my clothes on, thankful to feel that my two guns were still in place, and the miniature emergency flashlight I kept in my pocket was there as well. Unfortunately I lost my backpack, but there was no way I was going back to Woodbury to grab it. I clicked the flashlight on, and pulled myself up. My limbs ached, but I wasn't going to stay here another minute. My hunting knife was in my boot, so I unsheathed it. Gunshots were too loud, especially at nighttime.

I trekked forward in the darkness, terrified of what may lie ahead for me, but more terrified of going back and encountering something like that again. I held back more sobs that wanted to escape - I needed to be as silent as I could. I wasn't in the mood to make anymore friends tonight.

Hours went by and I pushed forward. My entire body was screaming to stop and rest, but I forced myself on. I knew if I stopped I would fall asleep. And if I fell asleep who knew if I would wake up as myself again or not. I didn't know where I was going or why I was going there. I was abandoning my brother and sister, and the thought of never seeing them again tugged at my heart, but it was better this way. I couldn't bare to go back and face them. To see my mother and worst of all Martinez... what he would do to me if there was a next time? I shuddered at the thought. Besides, my mother wished for me to be dead, she'd said so herself. Maybe this was me being weak, but I was acting without thinking, and I felt like welcoming death.

I came across a lone Walker. I was tempted to let it devour me, but I drove the hunting knife into her skull, and kicked her off the blade with my foot, feeling no sympathy. I wiped the blood off on her shirt, and pushed myself on. By the time the sun started to come up my legs felt like Jell-O. I saw a large wired iron gate, and about a mile behind the gate held a large empty space of grass and beyond that was a building. A prison.

I walked up to the gate, seeing a body not far from me. He was pacing the gate, probably on morning watch? The man didn't look like a Walker from this distance, at least. "H-hey!" I croaked out, beginning to raise my arms to wave them above my head. I was surprised he heard me from this distance because he froze, turning in my direction. The edges of my vision began to blur towards unconsciousness, but I saw a crossbow raise in his arms as he took a few steps towards my direction. I heard the arrow fly free but I collapsed before it could drive into me as darkness overwhelmed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse!

His name burst through my mind, and Martinez's face crossed through behind my closed eyelids.

I screamed, eyes flying open and bolting upright. I sucked in a few ragged breaths, looking around expecting to be in my room, but the sight I was staring at was alien to me.

I was on a prison bed, a bunk bed at that. There was a toilet, but nothing else. Beyond the bed was a barred door. The barred door was shut.

Anxiety shot through me at the thought of being locked up, but I calmed myself. At least I was alive, right? I was then very aware of my sore, aching body. Looking down at my right arm, it was bandaged up. I reached up to feel my face, wishing for a mirror in that moment. Once my fingers found my nose, I winced. It was definitely painful and swollen and the dried blood was gone. I felt like a giant bruise.

At the sound of keys turning in a lock, I looked up to see a man with dark brown hair, and an unshaven face opening the cell door. When the door was opened, I got a better look at him. He had nice blue eyes, hard set jaw, thin lips. In other circumstances I would've thought he was handsome. I watched as he took a step inside, but kept his distance.

"Looks like you've had yourself a rough night." He said, a thick southern accent loud in my ears. My head pounded. I didn't say anything to him, just stared. "We all heard you screaming so I thought that was your way of saying 'I'm awake'."

I continued my silence, unsure of what to say or do. I didn't know this man, or trust him. But apparently I had slept the day away.

"I'm Rick, leader of this group. But since you're an outsider, we don't know you, can't trust you so we had to lock you in here for now." Rick said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Bandaged you up nice. Not much of a talker are you?"

I stared at him for a few seconds longer, frozen in place, choosing my words carefully before I spoke. "You nearly shot me. With an arrow." My voice sounded like sandpaper, my throat was dry and scratchy.

"Ah, no. That would've been Daryl. He says two Walkers were coming up behind ya. You would've been breakfast if he didn't hear ya callin'."

I went silent once more, and we stayed silent for a few moments. "Thanks..." I muttered.

"It's all right. I'll get someone to bring you something to eat. Then later we'll have to discuss a couple things." Rick took his leave then, closing and locking the cell door behind him. I watched him go, my mind racing. My thoughts went back to my brother, who was probably searching frantically for me. I thought of my backpack, which might've still been in hiding on the ground beside the platform if Martinez hadn't already grabbed it. Or maybe with any luck Martinez had left it, assuming I would've come back to Woodbury.

Tears formed in my eyes at the thought of Martinez. I could barely believe that the events of what happened last night actually occurred. I had been raped by a man who sworn to protect our little community. He had taken many things from me. My state of mind, my dignity, and my virginity. In all the commotion of the past year and a half's events, I had forgotten there were still men out there who did this kind of thing. Now instead of looking over my shoulder every so often, I had to start doing it twenty-four-seven. I had to look out for Walkers, and sick perverted men.

I wiped my eyes, feeling disgusted with myself for getting so worked up. I never cried. I swore to myself right then that I was going to kill him before I let him touch me ever again. And if he ever did see me again, I'd shove my hunting knife down his throat.

The sound of keys dangling made me look up towards the cell door. A woman with short grey hair walked in carrying a plate with what looked like canned beans and meat. "Squirrel meat. It's not the best, but it's better than nothing." She said when she saw me eyeing the food. "Daryl is who you can thank for hunting them down." She laughed lightly before speaking again. "I'm Carol." Her eyes were kind and sympathetic as she placed the plate and some cutlery on the bed for me.

"Thank you." I said. Usually I would've remained silent, but there was something about this woman that didn't strike me as wrong. Something about this woman made me felt at ease with her, yet I had only known her for less than a minute. It was bizarre, considering not even my own mother made me feel like that.

"Sorry it isn't much, but eat up. Then get some rest. You look like you could use it." She smiled at me, eyes crinkling at the corners, and left.

I dug into my meal. The squirrel meat wasn't that appetizing but what choice did I have? They were at least giving me something to eat and I needed to keep my strength up. Once I finished I put the dishes on the floor and stretched out on the bed. It wasn't long before Rick returned, but this time with someone, someone who had a crossbow slung on his back.

Our eyes locked, and something inside me turned. This must've been my "hero". He was tall, muscular, and the expression on his face was clear as ice; "Don't screw with me or I'll cut your tongue out". He seemed dangerous, and well guarded. He didn't seem like the type of guy who saved damsels in distress; he seemed like the kind of guy who mugged people in dark alleyways.

"I know you only just woke, and we understand that you're in no state to just get up and go. But we can compromise something." Rick spoke, his southern accent thicker than I noticed before. I slowly pulled myself upright, careful not to bump my head on the top bunk and ignoring my protesting body. I held back a wince of pain, but glancing at the man with the crossbow I could tell he instantly noticed my discomfort.

"I'm listening." I said simply, eyes on Rick.

"You can stay here for a couple days, in this cell block. I don't want you going near our cell block, though. We cleared this side of Walkers, but if you decide to explore I can't promise you'll be alone." He said. "Besides, you don't look to be in any condition to explore anyways."

"Anything else?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"We can provide you with some food, and Hershel will come check on you occasionally to see how your wounds are holding up. But other than that, keep your distance."

"Fair enough." I agreed.

Rick turned to leave, but then paused in his tracks, looking at me once more. "What's your name?"

I felt a smirk creep over my lips. "Well, Rick, you trusted me enough to give your name. But like you said before, since I'm an outsider you don't know me. I'd prefer to keep it that way."

Rick nodded at my request but didn't say anything more. The man with the crossbow - Daryl, Rick had previously called him - gazed at me from the entrance with curiosity, I stared back keeping the eye contact before he looked away. The pair walked off, but this time they left the cell door wide open.

My stomach did an uncomfortable turn.

What had I gotten myself into? I hadn't been thinking clearly, and it caused me to find myself in this mess, in a place I didn't know with people I couldn't trust. I was starting to kick myself... I should've just gone back home and told Jesse what happened... But then he probably would've killed Martinez, and the Governor would have gotten involved - maybe harming Jesse himself or telling him to leave the safety of Woodbury. That was the last thing I wanted.

There was no use in thinking over the what ifs. What happened, happened. Now I had to figure out a way to deal with it. I couldn't leave, not yet. Even after I healed up what would I do? Which way would I go? It was so dark last night and I was lucky to be alive. It might as well had been a blessing in disguise that I came across the prison and these people. Everything happened for a reason... Maybe I was meant to be here.

But Jesse... I reminded myself. I had to find a way to get back to him... before he did something stupid to try and find me.

I slowly lowered myself back down onto the bed. I was stressing myself out and that wasn't good for my in-the-process-of-healing body. It wasn't long before I had fallen back to sleep.

When I woke up again I assumed it was morning judging by the light that was pouring through the barred windows that lined the ceiling in the prison block beyond my cell. My eyes were groggy with sleep so I rubbed them and blinked a couple times to make sure I was still in the prison and I hadn't dreamed of the past day and a half. What I really wasn't expecting, was to see someone else in the prison cell with me.

He sat in a chair next to my bed and he was definitely older and reminded me of my grandfather who was probably now dead.

One thing I noticed was that he had crutches and they were leaning against the far wall.

"Good mornin'." He said kindly, gazing at me with gentle eyes. Why was everyone being so nice to me? They hardly knew me, only knew I suffered a rough night and that the guy with the crossbow had been my saviour.

Before either of us could say anything more a woman appeared at the entrance. "Hershel, I felt another one." She said, her eyes wide and concerning. I regarded her quickly, her hair was long and brown, her eyes big and beautiful, and she was very gorgeous. The one thing I really noticed was that her stomach was bulging and no it couldn't have been because she was large since she was thin everywhere else. This woman was pregnant. Very pregnant.

"What time did you feel your last one?" The old man, Hershel, asked.

"Maybe forty some odd minutes ago?"

"Lori, just relax. You're stressing too much." He said in a soft reassuring voice. "Just take a nice walk, get some fresh air but don't stray too far."

The woman - Lori - sighed deeply.

"You've done this before, many years ago, I'm aware. But you're still in the early stages, the baby won't be along just yet." He said and she nodded. "Soon. Stick with Maggie or Carol from now on. I'll come check on you when I'm done with this young lady." Lori nodded once more, breathing in and out slowly. "Thank you Hershel, sorry, I'm high strung and nervous." She waddled off before Hershel could reply.

We exchanged glances for a brief moment before he spoke. "Sorry about that. As you can see, she's expecting. And quite soon."

I didn't say anything, but simply nodded. "As for you," He continued, looking me over. "I examined you yesterday, and I came last night to chat about your wounds, but you were fast asleep." He shifted in his chair, waiting to see if I would speak. When I didn't he spoke once more. "Your injuries aren't severe, mainly bruises. Your nose took quite a hit, it's swollen, but not broken. As for your arm its just a minor sprain. Everything should be back to normal in a few days."

"Okay. Thanks." I said simply.

Hershel slowly hobbled to his feet - or foot, since I noticed he had only one - and reached for his crutches. I couldn't help it, the words flew out before I could stop them. "What happened to your leg?" I mentally slapped myself. I wasn't here to make conversation by asking questions.

Hershel grabbed his crutches and slid them under his arms before turning towards me.

"I was bit." He answered and I stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment before realizing. "Rick amputated it instantly before it could spread."

"Ouch... You're lucky." I said.

"I am. We have a great group here." Hershel said simply. He watched me for a moment, and when I said nothing, he left.

I was starting to feel restless. Despite my discomfort I threw my legs over the side of the bed with some difficulty, but managed to hoist myself up on my feet. It was painful at first but once I started to stretch my legs and loosen my limbs it felt a lot better. I decided I needed some fresh air.

Looking at the bedside table I noticed my two guns, flashlight and hunting knife. I quickly dressed myself in my weapons, feeling fully clothed once they were in their normal positions. It was sad that people now felt naked without something deadly on their person.

I hobbled over to the entrance of my cell, peeking around the corners before stepping out. I was on the lower level of the two floors in the cell block. Off to my left was another barred door that was shut and probably locked. Beyond the bars I could see that it lead into another room. I assumed that was where I wasn't allowed to go despite the fact that I couldn't see anyone. Off to my right was a large beige door that had an exit sign hanging above it.

Outside I found myself on a basketball court with a fence that went all around it. The sun was high in the sky, making me realize that it was midday. It was slightly cool despite the sun, with a light breeze. The colder months were coming our way. I looked down at my jeans, that now had rips and dried blood on them - probably from that Walker I took out the other night. My shirt also was stained a reddish brown. What I would do for a shower right now.

In the field beyond the gate there were a few Walkers limping around and making growling noises. What better place to be in a Zombie apocalypse than a prison? I thought to myself. Too bad I wasn't staying, it was safer here than in Woodbury. From what I could see anyway. I wish I could feel sympathy for them, but I just couldn't. Despite the fact that they used to be alive, I felt no remorse. The few questions I always wondered, like hundreds of others, were - how did this come of us? What gave them this virus? How did it all begin? All we knew was that it spread like wildfire and was extremely contagious. And there was no cure. It might as well be a form of cancer.

I walked all the way up to the wired gate and grasped onto it, looking beyond the fields and into the forest. A few Walkers were tumbling through the bushes and trees and heading towards the main gate, rattling the fence to try and get through.

"Nasty buggers ain't they?"

An unfamiliar voice came from behind me and looking over my shoulder I saw it was the man with the crossbow - Daryl. I looked at him, not saying anything, but I slowly nodded before turning back to look at them. The man was light on his feet because he was suddenly beside me, not close enough to touch, and I didn't hear a sound come from him as he moved. "You ain't much of a talker." He spoke once more without looking at me.

"What's it to you?" I said a little snappily, without looking at him. Despite the fact that he saved my life, something about him reminded me of Martinez... the 'tough guy' cover, that was it.

"Hey now, no need to be rude." He said.

I said nothing and we stood in silence for a moment. He was just turning to leave when I found myself speaking without thinking, again. "So you're the man with the crossbow. The guy who shoots squirrels and saves random women from oncoming Walkers."

He didn't say anything for a moment. "How'd yea know I shoot squirrels?"

I smirked. "That lady, Carol, said you hunt them. Daryl - right?"

"Yea." He said, turning his body so he was looking out at the fields. He eventually turned to look at me. "I been wonderin' ... what's that mark on yer back from?"

Now I looked at him, a puzzled expression forming on my face. He glanced at me, smirking when he saw my reaction to his question. "Ya got yerself a bruise on yer lower back. Saw it when I went to pick you up when ya passed out. Looks like a handprint. I know no Walker coulda' done somethin' like that."

My memory refreshed itself as I recalled Martinez's hand slapping my backside. I cringed at the thought, and when I looked up at Daryl, he turned his head the other way. I wasn't sure if he had seen my reaction or not.

"You ask too many questions." I whispered and let go of the fence. I took a step back, and turned to head back inside.

What was it to him to ask such a thing? He didn't even know my name let alone anything about me! I didn't know why I was letting this bother me so much, but for whatever reason it did. Maybe I didn't like that he seemed smart, too smart. He noticed things other people didn't, at least from what I could tell so far. Rick was smart, but I knew Daryl was already reading me like a book. I was beginning to like him less and less every passing second.

I'd have to watch out for Daryl, I had a bad feeling about him and so far I didn't like it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Jesse**

After Tessa stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her, we all looked at each other and went silent for a moment. I sucked in a deep irritated breath, glaring at our Mother. She looked back at me, not a trace of guilt anywhere on her face. I never understood why she and Tessa didn't see eye to eye. Even before this whole "world coming to an end" thing they always butt heads with each other.

I didn't say anything to mother or Sasha, who had tears in her eyes. I turned and left the kitchen and made a beeline for my bedroom. Usually I would've helped clean up after dinner, but I was too frustrated and needed to remove myself from my mother's presence before I said or did something to make matters worse. This wasn't even my argument, but it still inflicted me.

I lay on my bed contemplating if I should get up and go find Tessa, to try and calm her down like I always could, but decided against it. I knew she would have gone to the wall to help with the watch and I knew she would want to be left alone. I could usually help her feel better when she was angry, but this particular topic I had trouble helping her see reason. It made sense considering this was one kind of pain we could not share. We had all lost a great father and husband, but Tess was the one who had to pull the trigger on him. The weight of that burden must've been much worse. I couldn't imagine.

Shaking my head of the thoughts I let my body relax. In the morning I'd talk to her.

...

There was a loud banging on the front door that woke me up. I pulled myself off my bed to my feet, realizing I had passed out in my clothes from the previous day, and staggered half asleep into the hallway. Once at the front door, I wrenched it open, the sun immediately piercing my eyes. I threw my hand up to block the light, and once my eyes adjusted I saw the Governor and Martinez on our door step.

"Phillip?" I said, surprised to see him. Although he was my Uncle, I didn't like him much anymore and I think he knew that, but I wasn't sure. He was once close with my father, and we used to go on camping trips with him and his family every summer, had them over for dinner for Christmas and Thanksgiving every year, and on some weekends I'd go with him and my father on fishing trips. I liked him then. Now, something inside him had changed. The look in his eye wasn't the look I once knew, kind, loving, fatherly. It was blank, sometimes dark even. Then again I think something inside us all had changed.

"Morning Jesse. May we come in?" He asked, politely.

I stepped aside and they passed by me, and headed for the kitchen. I closed the front door and followed them, lingering by the entrance of the room and leaned on the threshold. Mother was doing last nights dishes - I assumed she was too riled up to do them last night - and she turned when the Governor said a good morning.

"Oh, Phillip. What a pleasant surprise." Mother said as she put the cup she was washing in the dry rack and put the drying towel over her shoulder. "Can we help you with something?"

"Actually, Sarah, we have a bit of unfortunate news to tell you." Phillip said. He sat down at the kitchen table, glancing between us. Martinez leaned against the far wall, closest to me.

"I'll go wake Tessa, she'll probably want to hear this." I said and turned to go, but the Governor held up his hand, gesturing for me to wait. I froze in place.

"That won't be necessary, my boy." Something him and dad used to call me. I stared at him, transfixed. "You see, it's about Tessa. Martinez came to my home last night and explained to me that she seemed troubled about something. He says she wanted to take off and leave Woodbury, but he tried to stop her and a scuffle broke out between the pair."

My eyes shifted to Martinez, and now with my full attention on him for the first time I saw a large bite mark on his upper lip, and the side of his face was purple with a nasty bruised. I knew Tessa didn't bite unless she had to; we used to wrestle all the time and when I would start to win she would use her teeth as her last result. And I had scars to prove it.

"She showed up last night, sayin' she'd take over watch. So I told Crowley he could go home since the night was slow - we didn't need three people and she insisted on staying. Something was troubling her, I could tell. When I asked her what was going on, she jumped me and took off." Martinez explained. Mother looked downright shocked.

"That child was never disciplined enough. My sincere apologies, Caesar." She said, bowing her head to him.

"It's alright ma'am."

The story sounded a little strange to me. I knew Tessa did irrational things when she was upset, but this was borderline crazy. She wouldn't just take off... at least not without me. We had always sworn to each other that we would always stick together no matter what. It was like a blow to my chest. I felt like someone had just stolen something very important to me.

"So you're telling me she's alone out there? With those damn things?" I said, trying not to believe the words as I said them. It couldn't be right.

"Yes Jesse, that's exactly it. But don't get riled up just yet. We're already working on a search team to go find her and bring her back." The Governor said, eyeing me, eyebrows raised.

"Well I'm going too!" I said, no questions asked.

"That'll be unnecessary. Michonne has decided to take her leave, and Andrea is staying here. We need someone to stay here and cover the wall, and I need you to show Andrea how we work it. Everyone else is helping find your sister."

I sighed, defeated. I knew no matter what I said or did he wouldn't allow me to go along. "Even Merle?" I asked, disgusted.

"Yes. He's one of our best, you know that."

"Just make sure he doesn't touch her." I growled, unhappy with the thought of him being near her. I hated the way he spoke to her like she was some kind of trashy whore willing to do dirty things to him for cash.

Phillip smiled. "I'll keep my eye on him. We'll bring her back." He stood and they turned to go. "Oh and Jesse? Be at the wall in twenty minutes. Andrea will be waiting."

Once they left I nearly threw my fist into the wall. I usually didn't get angry because I was a laid back guy, but this was all just too much. Martinez's story didn't sit right with me. Tessa wouldn't have done that, and how could she have taken out Martinez of all people? She was a tough girl, but to be able to take down someone like him? I just couldn't see that working smoothly.

"Can you believe that nonsense?" I asked, staring at mother who had her back to me and was finishing up the dishes.

"I expected her to do something like this." She said simply, and my temper rose higher. How could she say something like that? Before I could say my thoughts aloud, she spoke and I knew the conversation was over. No sense in arguing with her about Tessa. She obviously didn't care about her own daughter. It was starting to make me resent her, and myself and mother were supposed to be close. "Now why don't you eat before you have to go?"

...

There was an army tank behind the wall, next to the platform when I arrived fifteen minutes later that wasn't there the previous day. They must've just found it and brought it back this morning? I wasn't so sure, I would have to ask about it later when Milton was around. He always knew everything being closest with the Governor.

The blond girl - Andrea - was sitting in the chair Tessa usually sat in. She held a pistol in one hand and a pocket knife in the other. I climbed up the platform, and sat next to her, scanning the trees for any movement. It was much easier to keep watch in the daylight compared to the night shift. I wasn't looking forward to the next time it was my turn at night time - it was more stressful and terrifying.

"You must be Jesse," Andrea said, her eyes bright. "I'm Andrea. The Governor said you'd show me the works."

I nodded at her, looking her over. She didn't seem well equipped with this type of thing. It made me wonder why the Governor asked her to help keep watch. "All you pretty much do is see a Walker - kill the Walker. Easy stuff." I said, scanning out once more. There was a snap of a branch and the bushes rustled together on Andrea's side. A Walker emerged then, growling and hissing. He limped towards us, one arm outstretched.

"Let's see how well your aim is." I said with a smirk. This should've been interesting.

"Why waste a bullet?" She said and stood from her chair. A second later she leaped over the wall and landed with a thud on the ground. She shoved her pistol in the waist of her jeans, and flipped open the knife, shoving it right into the Walker's face. She pulled it out and stabbed him again. Down he went. I stared at her, taken by surprise. Apparently I was quick to judge. This was a first.

"Bullets will also attract more Walkers, no point." She called from where she was.

"Nicely done! But we're not supposed to go over the wall." I called back and couldn't help but smile. "But while you're down there might as well grab him. I'll show you what we do with the bodies after we're done the rest of our watch."

**Tessa**

"The courtyard is full of Walkers!"

I heard someone yelling in the distance from outside of my cell block. I bolted upright from my bunk, careful not to bang my head on the metal of the bunk above me. I had banged it earlier and had let out a few profanities, the top of my head now had a giant goose egg on top of it.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and jumped to my feet. My body still ached from my stiff limbs and awkward bruises, but I ignored them. There was still a fence around the building right? How could the Walkers have gotten through the first fence?

I exited my cell and I hurried over to the locked door that lead into the next cell block. I saw an Asian man and Daryl, who was grabbing his crossbow from a table, and as he was about to turn and hurry off in the opposite direction I shouted out.

"Hey!" I called.

He paused, his dark eyes piercing as he looked over to me. My stomach flipped at the stare.

"Let me out. I can help."

He looked over to the Asian man and they shared a hesitant look. "Oh c'mon. I'm more worried about them than you. You can't just leave me locked in here!"

"But Rick-" The Asian said, glancing at Daryl.

"Jus' let her out. Rick'll understand. After all, she survived the night alone didn' she? She could be of some use." He said without looking at me. I felt a small hint of gratitude towards him.

The Asian didn't argue and walked over to me, pulling a key ring out of his pocket and thrusting one of the keys in the lock. The door slid open. He turned and headed after Daryl, who was rushing towards a door that I assumed lead outside. I hurried after them, pulling my guns out of their sheath's.

It was chaos outside. Walkers were everywhere. I saw the pregnant woman, Lori, with Hershel, a little boy and another young blonde woman who couldn't be much older than sixteen, beginning to scatter.

"Lori! In here!" A woman with light brown hair shouted from across the courtyard who was standing at a door. I shot down two Walkers who were heading after Lori, who was guiding a young boy wearing a sheriffs hat towards the calling woman, and turned just in time to shoot down another one coming for me. Looking around, I noticed Daryl and the Asian man had gone.

"T-Dog! No!" I heard Carol screaming at a large dark skinned man, who had secured the inner gate. He was shooting down a Walker, and then reached up grasping his shoulder which was gushing blood. He'd been bitten. I frowned at the unfortunate sight, but continued taking down Walkers as the pair rushed inside a door, closing it behind them.

Eventually all the Walkers in the courtyard had been dealt with, and Rick was rushing towards where I was, Daryl hot on his heels. The Asian came rushing from the opposite direction as Rick eyed me, a look on his face evident that he was not pleased to see me out of my containment unit but he didn't ask questions. We had a bigger issue to deal with.

"Someone broke the lock on the main gate! The chains were cut!" The Asian man said hastily, gripping his gun.

Rick whirled on the two prisoners who were walking through another gate on the far side that lead into another part of the courtyard, his eyes dark and bursting with anger.

They shuffled uncomfortably when they saw his glare, but before either of them could say anything a loud siren burst through the prison. I looked over Rick's shoulder, seeing more Walker's begin to pour out of the trees. "We have more company!" I yelled, pointing to the undead.

"You'd better start telling me what the hell is going on before I blow your heads off!" Rick shouted, pointing his gun at the tall dark skinned man, Daryl held his crossbow proud as he aimed at them from behind the sheriff.

"It's the back up generators that are powering the alarms." The dark skinned man explained quickly, throwing his arms up in defense. "I'll show you where to find them." He hesitated, watching Rick intently, unsure if he would accept the offer. When Rick sighed and gestured to move on, he turned and hurried towards the building. Nobody asked questions as we all followed after him.

Once inside we followed the older prisoner through a bunch of corridors, Rick close to our leader with the Asian and other prison behind them and Daryl and I taking the rear. Walkers were pouring through the corridors we passed, coming after us. I turned, running backwards, aiming with my two guns and shot, taking down two walkers at a time. Daryl looked over his shoulder at me, smirking, then turned as well, also rushing backwards and shot an arrow which pierced straight through a Walkers eye, pushed through the back of its head and took out the one behind him as well. They went down and a few Walkers played dominos over their bodies.

I glanced at him, he looked at me, cocked an eyebrow and smirked again. Show off.

Eventually we found the back up generators in a medium sized room. After we were all in the room Daryl threw the doors shut behind me and braced them. Walkers were already forcing themselves against the doors, pushing them open a crack. I threw my body against them to help, hearing Rick shouting behind me, but I was too focused on helping Daryl secure the entrance.

A Walker shoved his arm through the crack in the door and grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled, my head banged against the metal, and I screamed out in surprise. I slipped against the door, starting to lose my balance. Damn myself, in all the commotion I forgot to throw my hair up like I always did.

Daryl was quick, he was suddenly wielding a large hunting knife and he brought the knife through the open crack down on the head of my attacker. His decayed hand slackened as he died, and I pulled away, regaining my balance and shoving hard on the door to keep it closed. "Tha's twice now eh?" Daryl said with a cocky grin, but I ignored him, rolling my eyes. "'Ey kid pass me that broom!" He said a moment later.

Looking to my right I saw a wooden broom leaning against the wall. I quickly reached and grabbed it, then thrust it through the iron door handles. The Walkers pushed on the door, but it was secure enough to hold shut, for now.

Turning around we saw the Asian and older prisoner taking out some Walkers on the far side of the room, and it sounded like there was a scuffle behind the generators. The tall dark skinned prisoner was aiming what I recognized to be Rick's gun at something or perhaps someone, but I couldn't see from where I was standing. Daryl gripped his hunting knife and began to creep towards the man, I silently followed.

"Oscar, do it. Shoot him!" Came a voice I didn't recognize.

The dark skinned man - Oscar - shot and then there was a thud as a body fell against the ground, then only the loud sirens and growling Walkers could be heard. He then flipped the gun around, holding the handle out to someone, and Daryl paused in his tracks. I nearly bumped into him as Rick's hand reached out and took his weapon back. He nodded in thanks and I saw a body of a man also wearing a prison jumpsuit.

The sirens finally stopped blaring as Rick pulled the lever down, silencing the noise.

"I have to find Lori and Carl." Rick suddenly said, heading back to the doors Daryl and I had secured. Unfortunately that was our only way out. The Asian and other prisoner joined us then, both covered in blood and we all prepared ourselves as Daryl removed the broom from it's place, and stepped back in line with us. We all held our weapons ready as the Walkers broke through. Gunshots were loud in the room as myself, Rick and the Asian shot, Daryl with his crossbow, and the prisoners used blunt objects to kill. It wasn't long before the area was clear, and we all rushed back out into the corridor, heading back from where we came.

"T-Dog..." The Asian said as we came to a corner where there was remains of the man who had been bitten earlier. Carol's head wrap was on the ground not much further from the sight. I felt a pang of sympathy... I didn't know Carol very well, but I had decided I liked her. There wasn't time for feeling remorse, everyone pushed on.

We made it back outside to the courtyard where Hershel and the blonde teenager were waiting.

"Lori, Carl-?" Rick began but Hershel shook his head.

"I saw them make a run for it inside with some brown haired woman." I said to him, and Rick looked at me for a brief moment, as if to say thanks.

"They'll be okay. Maggie's tough as nails, and Carl has a good shot." The Asian said, but he too looked worried.

Nobody said anything, and it wasn't long before the brown haired girl who I assumed was Maggie, and the little boy to be Carl came outside from the door they had retreated through previously. There was only one slight difference this time. Lori wasn't with them but instead Maggie was holding an infant, and her arms were elbow deep in blood. We all stayed silent as Maggie headed towards Rick, her expression was clear as ice - horrified. Carl's eyes were rimmed red, and he wasn't looking at anyone. Rick took one look at her, then the baby, and suddenly we all knew as Maggie's eyes welled with tears, her bottom lip quivering. He staggered backwards, then forwards as if he was trying to keep his balance.

"W-where is she?" He asked, his eyes turning to Carl, who wouldn't look at him, but who's eyes were welling with tears as well. "No..." He moaned, his voice cracking. Rick lost it, he collapsed to the ground, his hands going over his face as he sobbed out multiple times. Nobody said anything, we simply stood there, some watching, some turning away. I could feel the group's sadness and I felt awkward, but sympathy flew out from me, something I rarely felt for anyone. There was just something about this group of people I couldn't help but feel remorse for.

It made me think of my father, and suddenly tears started to form in my eyes. I caught Daryl staring at me, but I turned away. I wasn't about to let a group of strangers, especially Daryl, see me cry.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do we do now?" The blonde girl, who I learned was Beth, asked as she held the newborn baby girl close, who was wrapped in a blanket. We all stood inside the cell block now, most of us covered in blood and Walker guts. I watched as Beth bounced up and down to sooth the baby who was beginning to fuss.

Words had been said yet it still seemed silent, like everyone was lacking something. I could feel their shattered hearts at the loss of their loved ones - their family. It made me feel like the odd one out, and yet I could relate to this feeling. My thoughts briefly trailed back to my brother and sister. Then to my father. They had already lost one family member, and I selfishly let them feel this pain again. They didn't know if I was alive or dead.

"She needs to eat. She'll need formula, clothes, a bassinet, bottles, diapers... and more." Hershel said, eyeing Daryl who was standing with one leg crossed over the other, leaning against the far wall. I stared at him with interest as he seemed to be contemplating what to do.

Rick had retreated back inside after he had his mental break down, hate and anger clean on his face. None of us had followed him, assuming he was needing a few moments to himself. Since then, I noticed that everyone was beginning to turn to Daryl on what to do. I could tell he had earned his place here and judging by the looks on their faces they had respected him. Maybe I had been wrong of him before. Maybe he only came off as a tough guy bad boy on the outside but was a real softy underneath.

But I couldn't be too sure.

Usually I could read people very well - something Jesse and I were outstanding at - but for some reason I couldn't make heads or tails of Daryl. It was beginning to frustrate me.

"Well I don' know much o' baby things." Daryl admitted, glancing towards Hershel, then the baby for a brief moment. It made sense to me - he definitely didn't seem like he was fatherly, or even educated in children. He didn't even seem to like children, but maybe I was quick to judge him, again.

"I'm sure Maggie could help you out there." Hershel replied, glancing over to the girl who was standing next to the Asian - Glenn, I had heard her saying his name when we all walked inside. "But if you're going to ever find anywhere, you'd better get going now. That baby girl will be hungry and very soon."

Daryl pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the exit, his crossbow slung over his shoulder. "Let's get a goin' then." He said, turning to look at Maggie. She quickly threw herself into Glenn's arms, and they kissed each other goodbye. I hadn't seen that one coming. I looked away from the pair, embarrassed. I was never a fan of PDA, and definitely hadn't expected to see it now.

Maggie pulled back from Glenn, and he handed her a pistol, which she shoved into the waistband of her jeans. I noticed she had cleaned her arms of the blood as she began to head after Daryl, who pushed open the door.

"Wait." I said, taking a few steps forward. "I'm coming with you." I wasn't about to stand awkwardly with a group of people I didn't know. At least with Daryl I had spoken to him briefly. So far out of everyone I felt more at ease around him considering he had been the one to decide to let me out of my cell block instead of leaving me and risking my death to Walkers, who might've somehow found a way in to devour me.

Daryl seemed to hesitate for a moment, but when nobody said anything he held the door open for me as I followed Maggie outside. I liked that he didn't ask questions.

Once outside, Daryl told Maggie and I to wait where we stood while he went through the back gate, returning a moment later driving a green Hyundai. We both jumped in the car, and a few seconds later Glenn came outside holding a key ring. He walked over to the gate, Daryl crept the car forwards behind him, and he unlocked the chains, pulling the gate open. We drove through and down to the main gate where we waited for Glenn to catch up and open that one as well.

Daryl drove forward once the gate was open, bursting through a group of oncoming Walkers. They ricocheted of the vehicle, flying in all directions. I smirked, looking at Daryl from the backseat. He glanced at me in the rear view mirror. Although I couldn't see his mouth, I saw the grin in his eyes.

**Jesse**

I watched as Michonne and Andrea stood at the main gate from a distance. They looked like they were in a heated discussion, and the way Andrea stood with her back arched she looked like she was in defence mode. Michonne looked uncomfortable and adamant about something. After a few moments, they headed closer to the main gate, and I noticed that Michonne had a samarai sword hung over her shoulder.

Merle was standing at the gate, eyeing the pair with interest, and opened the gate for them. Confusion swept over me. Wasn't Andrea staying here? I thought Michonne had decided to leave, after all that is what Phillip had explained to me. Just as they were about to make their exit, Andrea hesitated.

Words were exchanged between the two women, and a moment later Michonne left, leaving Andrea behind. Merle shut the gate.

I pushed myself off of the wall I was leaning on as Milton came walking around the corner. We nearly collided, but I was light on my toes, saving myself from falling ontop of him.

"Jesse, my lord, you gave me quite a fright." He said, placing a hand over his heart as if he were saving it from thumping out of his chest.

"Sorry man." I said with a grin, taking a step back. He let his hand drop to his side. "So Michonne is gone now. How does the Governor feel about that?" Although I already knew the answer I asked anyway. Milton was always awkward with me, unsure if he wanted to actually tell me the truth or keep things secretive. It made sense, my uncle had grown cold and controlling. I knew nobody else saw it but I did. A part of me respected Michonne. I knew she saw through his fake smiles, and noticed that crazy look in his eyes. I was just surprised Milton of all people hadn't noticed it as well. Despite the fact he knew Phillip before the apocalypse, maybe he just couldn't accept the fact that his friend had changed.

"Not sure, I was just doing research. If you'll excuse me, I have to get going." He said and hurridly pushed past me. I watched him go with an eyebrow raised.

I walked over to where Merle and Andrea stood and they fell silent from the conversation they had been having as I approached. "I see you haven't left to help find Tessa yet?" I noted out loud.

"Ahh... hold them horses kid." Merle said with a grin. "A group s'out there as we speak. The Governor was wantin' us to return and," He turned to look at Andrea. "check on things." He gave her a wink.

Andrea rolled her eyes at him, appalled. "Are you going back out there?" I asked, ignoring their gestures towards each other.

"Simmer down chachi, we gonna find her. Livin' or dead."

It took everything in me not to punch him. How he got on my nerves. Did this man ever think before he spoke? I turned to Andrea. "Why did your friend leave?"

She looked at me, her eyes well guarded. "She'd rather be out there risking her life than in here safe and sound." I didn't say anything to that, knowing that couldn't be the real reason why. But maybe she didn't fully understand, or perhaps she thought it best not to tell someone she didn't know.

"Well if you'll excuse me," Andrea said as she backed away from us at the sight of the Governor who was walking in the opposite direction. "I'm going to go catch up with Phillip." She hurried off. It sounded weird to me hearing someone calling him by his name and not his title.

I didn't look at Merle as I turned and left. I did not enjoy that man's company, and I was probably the last person who would ever be kind to him. He disgusted me almost more than Walkers.

On my way back towards my home, Martinez caught up with me. "No luck in finding your sister." He said, twirling his baseball bat. "We found a trail, but decided to follow it tomorrow. It's getting late and we need people here in case there's any trouble at the walls."

I knew Martinez of all people would be honest with me. I knew he had feelings for my sister, it was clean on his face when he looked at her. I felt like I could trust him with her, and I was thankful that if I couldn't be out there looking, at least someone like him was. "Thank you, I really appreciate it Caesar."

"No problem Jesse." He said with a smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Before I could turn away he spoke again. "Are you coming to see the fight tonight? It's Merle against myself."

I looked at him, smirking. "I might, I'd like to see someone beat him up. But I'm not sure." The gladiator style fights were Tessa's favourite events during the week. It would feel wrong without her.

"Think about it man." He said, and nodding, I turned and headed inside.

**Tessa**

We were silent as we crept up to a daycare. Daryl took the lead, Maggie behind him and myself at the rear. I held my hunting knife up as I walked backwards, keeping eyes open for Walkers. Daryl had his crossbow ready at the aim, and Maggie held her pistol tight. Although we had to keep silent, I'm sure she would've figured out an alternative to kill if she had no other option.

Daryl paused at the back door, glancing back at us, holding a fist up telling us to halt. He peered around the door frame, the door was wide open. I held my breath as he turned the corner, crossbow up, and stepped inside. We followed silently.

Inside there was a bunch of childrens toys thrown around the room as if there had been a scuffle. A toddler sized table was lying on it's side, crayons and blank sheets of paper scattered not much further from it. Chairs were flipped over throughout the disaster as well. There was sink on the far side of the room, the cupboards painted yellow, and a cabinet was standing tall beside it.

I was prepared for the worst - Walker children, toddlers, babies even. But luckily there were only adults. I didn't feel as bad when Daryl shot one directly in the centre of her forehead. "Bullseye." I heard him whisper.

I thrust my hunting knife through the neck of a male Walker, flinching at the blood spray, and pulled the knife out, bringing it down on the top of his head as he staggered to his knees. Down he went.

None of us said anything as Maggie and I started to rummage through the cupboards and cabinets, pulling out bottles, cans of formula, baby clothes, blankets, towels, baby care -shampoo and lotion - diapers, a few toys. We even found a pacifier and lucked out on a first aid kit. Daryl returned from the kitchen area, carrying a twelve pack of bottled water. "Look what we have here." He said, and dropped it down beside me.

"Nice. We'll need those to make the bottles." Maggie said as she zipped up the duffle bag she had, which was now full of everything we found. I got to my feet from my kneeling position, and walked over to a bassinet that had been knocked over. I pulled it upright, and checked if it was sturdy. "Seems fine to me." I said. Maggie nodded, and tossed the duffle bag inside the bassinet and we both lifted it up. My healing muscles ached at the new weight, but I ignored them.

"Lets get out of here before we have unwelcome company." She said. Daryl nodded and picked up the bottled water, throwing it into the bassinet. The extra weight caught us off guard and we staggered, struggling to keep upright. Once we were balanced properly, we scurried to the back door, Daryl leading the way with his crossbow at the ready.

As we started to head back to the Hyundai, a group of Walkers poured out of the woods close by. There were at least six or seven. Maggie's eyes widened, and I felt my adrenaline burst as my heart picked up speed. "Go! Go!" I found myself shouting, and Daryl spun around to see what I was yelling for. His eyebrows rose, and he ran to the back of the Hyundai to open the trunk. Maggie and I rushed towards the car, I was running backwards, and as we were nearing the vehicle my ankle twisted as it collided with a fair sized rock. The next thing I knew I was falling towards the dirt and the bassinet had toppled over, the duffle bag and bottled water poured out.

"Shit!" Maggie said, and I realized she too had fallen over.

"C'mon! Can' ya girls do anythin'?" Daryl yelled from the car, and I heard his footsteps thundering towards us. I rolled to my back and pulled myself up, my ankle protesting in pain as I stood on it catching me off guard. I cursed as I fell sideways, expecting to hit the dirt again, but suddenly arms were around me catching me from my fall. I tilted my head up, my eyes landing on Daryl's frustrated ones. "We don' have time ta dance." He said, helping me stand upright.

Maggie had already pulled the bassinet back up, and loaded it with our loot. Daryl released his grip on me, and helped her carry it towards the Hyundai. I pulled out my guns, and putting my weight on my good foot, I aimed and shot down two Walkers who were closing in on us.

"Hey!" I heard Daryl calling, and I whirled around and as I did I felt something slam into me and I was knocked off my feet again. My guns flew from my hands as I collided with the dirt once more, the breath being kicked out of my lungs. Someone was on top of me, and I knew it wasn't Daryl or Maggie. I instantly squirmed, twisting my body around and kicked the body with both my feet, trying my best to ignore my sore ankle. I elbowed it, kneed it, tried everything before I noticed the Walker had an arrow in its head. I felt a flush of embarrassment creep onto my cheeks as I realized I was wrestling with a dead Walker.

"Quit wastin' time!" Daryl's voice was above me, I heard a few pistol shots coming from nearby - Maggie. He heaved the body off me and I got to my feet, ignoring my ankle I ran after him to the car, Maggie behind us. We were throwing ourselves hastily in the car, and seconds later driving away in the direction we'd come from.

By the time we got back to the prison night time had fallen. Beth and Maggie took time to set up a spot for the bassinet and the baby items, while Daryl held the baby and fed her. I sat watching him cradle her and watch her with gentle eyes. It was... cute. He glanced up at Carl, who was also watching him feed his little sister. "What s'her name?" Daryl asked before looking back at the baby.

"I can't decide." Carl said. "I was thinking Sophia... but I'm unsure."

"For now she'll be lil Asskicker." Daryl said, smiling at the baby girl.

I found myself smiling as I slowly stood. My ankle didn't hurt anymore and I was relieved that it hadn't been sprained. It must've just been how I twisted it, hard enough to hurt for a few minutes but not hard enough to hurt for a few days. I was already dealing with enough bodily dysfunctions, I couldn't handle another. I headed for the door and stepped outside. The fresh air was cool, but nice against my skin.

I paced the courtyard for awhile before going to stand at the gate, looking out into the dark trees.

Footsteps crept up behind me and I turned, seeing Daryl standing tall. "So," He said, gazing at me with penitrating eyes. "tha's been three times now. When ther's a forth I'd like ta have a nicer way ta say head s'up." He came to a halt beside me, and I had to tilt my head back to look up into his eyes. I felt like a bug compared to him.

"Tessa." I hesitated after a moment. After all, he had saved my life a few times now. I guess he did prove himself to be somewhat trustworthy. "And.. thanks. For everything."

"Y'know, yer not so bad. Jus' clumsy. But always keep them eye's peeled, and watch yer back. Tha' Walker woulda got ya had I not got it in time." He said, and turned to look out into the distance. "Tessa. Never met a Tess before."

"And I never met anyone who makes zombie slaying look so easy." I said.

"Jus' got lots o' practise is all. Became like a second nature." He replied and glanced in my direction. I nodded in agreement.

"You must play hero a lot."

He shrugged. "Can I ask ya somethin'?" I slowly nodded. "What's yer story?"

This I wasn't comfortable with. I hesitated, but didn't answer. "Why are you so interested? You seem to be everywhere I go."

He shrugged again. "Tha's what I been wonderin'. Jus' curious is all. Not every day ya save a pretty-" He stopped himself short when the word came out as if it had slipped out by mistake. "-stranger."

I didn't look at him. Had he just called me pretty? My stomach flipped. "Uhh... I um... I'm going to go." I said and backed away before turning and heading back inside. Now that threw me off guard. It clearly just slipped out... I'd been told multiple times in my life that I was pretty. I had to keep my distance. I didn't know Daryl, and I already trusted him with my name... I had trusted Martinez as well and look where that landed me. Men were just something I wasn't going to allow myself to be interested in. I had to focus on surviving, and getting back to my family.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood outside the next morning by the inner gate, watching the group as they stood around three graves they had dug while we were on our raid the previous evening. I felt out of place, and I didn't know the people they had lost - known them by face maybe, but personally not so much. It wouldn't have felt right to me if I had decided to join them. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me... My family had been on the go non-stop since our home town was overrun, so we never held a memorial for my father. Even after finding our uncle and joining Woodbury forces we had just gotten straight into the swing of being back around other living people, and I had distanced myself further from my family and we never held a little memorial for him even then. My brother wouldn't allow me to cut him off. I could always trust him to see me through. My heart sank at the thought of him.

I watched as Daryl lay a white rose on a grave, and my eyebrow raised at the sight of him. My stomach did flips at the thought of him calling me pretty last night. That was very unusual. He didn't seem like the type of guy who went around calling girls pretty. He continuously confused me, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I could feel my heart race at the thought of being liked by someone like him, and yet I also felt nauseous. He was a total bad boy, but somehow I was able to see some kindness in him. And his curiosity with me made me become more curious of him. I'd had many guys show their interest in me before, but with him it felt almost ... different. Almost. I had mostly gotten looks of desire whenever men saw me, not to toot my own horn, but I knew I wasn't bad looking. I had liked how I looked, but I never thought about it much. With Daryl he didn't look at me like he wanted to charge me down. Not like Martinez had.

My eyes welled with tears at the memory of him. What he had done to me only happened a few days ago and it had felt like a decade. I felt something inside me twitch with hate and anger. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Stay here if they let me? Leave and somehow find my way back to Woodbury? But if I did that and came face to face with Martinez... I didn't know what I'd do in that situation. Reaching up, I wiped my eyes. He had been haunting my dreams. I think I was more terrified of him than the Walkers.

I watched as the group finally dispersed from their service and began to walk back towards the building. Towards me. I contemplated hurrying back inside before they could come near me but something held me in place. I waited until they were passing by me, and I expected Daryl to come over to me, maybe even say something, but he didn't. He didn't even look at me as he walked by. I felt my stomach drop. What had I honestly been expecting anyway? We didn't really know each other, not that I was sure I wanted to know him. I was having an insane amount of mixed feelings.

"Hey, Tessa." Glenn said as he came near me. So tell one person your name and suddenly everyone knew. Oh well, I hadn't expected Daryl to keep it to himself. "Maggie and I are going on a scavenging hunt for baby food and other supplies. Are you interested?"

Wow, to have Glenn ask me - trust me, enough to even consider me to come along with them to help watch their back was a little flattering. "Wow, uhh, I would, but I think I need a day to relax. I'm a little sore from yesterday. Sorry."

"That's understandable. No worries." He said with a soft smile. "Do you need anything while we're out?" I shook my head.

"Thanks... Glenn." I gave a half smile, and he turned to head inside. Weird. Maybe he thought I could be trusted since I had helped prevent the Walker attack from escalading into something more ferocious. And I had helped gather some baby supplies... Maybe he felt I was earning my place? Or maybe they were just using me as an spare pair of hands to keep the flesh intacked on their bodies. Either way it felt... nice to be ... appreciated?

I turned and followed the group back inside.

**Jesse**

There was a loud knocking on the front door of our house the next morning. I got up from my bed, stretching, and headed out of my room to answer it. Pulling the door open I saw Merle standing on the otherside. My face contorted into confusion at the sight of him.

"Merle? What do I owe to this _nice _surprise." I said sarcastically. He was the last person I wanted to see this early in the morning.

"Mornin' sunshine." Merle said with a grin. I knew he knew I didn't like him much, but then again who really liked Merle? He didn't seem to care that he was an asshole, and the thing was he knew he was one. "Don't ya wan' ta invite me in for a bite ta eat?"

I stared at him for a moment. "What do you want Merle."

"Well now, fine then. Guess if ya don' wan' ta be nice I won' let ya know 'bout that lead we got on yer sister." He turned to go.

My eyebrows shot up and I almost reached out to grab his shoulder to stop him, but held myself back. "Damn it Merle, now is not the time to be a jerk. Just tell me what's going on."

He chuckled and turned back to face me. He knew I wasn't going to beg and plead for information on my sister, he couldn't play that kind of game with me. I guess he just liked the fun of being a prick. Besides I could always go and find someone else to ask about her.

"Andrea was sayin' she'd cover yer shift on watch, if ya'd like ter accompany us ta go find her. Sweet little thang ain't she?" He chuckled again.

I ignored his last comment. "Yeah, just let me get my stuff together. Meet you at the wall in fifteen."

At the wall, Merle, Gargulio, Crowley and Tim were standing prepared with their weapons. I had my Sig Sauer GSR 1911 in its sheath on my leg, and a large hunting knife on my other leg. Merle thrust aBenelli M4 shotgun into my arms when I joined them, then he unlocked the gate and we were off. I felt powerful with this gun in my arms - a little bad ass. We walked into the bushes and trees for awhile, keeping our eyes peeled for any sign of movement.

After awhile I looked at Merle, my eyes watching him watch the ground. He was tracking. "How did you guys find a lead? Martinez was saying you guys found it yesterday."

"Nah, tha' is a waste o' time trackin' tha'. It could be anythin' walkin' through them trees. Andrea was sayin' Michonne knew the whereabouts o' yer sister." He replied without looking at me.

"What? How would Michonne know?" I asked, nearly stopping short in my tracks. Crowley nearly collided into me, but jumped around me just in time. "Jesus Blake, watch it." He snarled with frustration. I ignored him.

"Don' know. The Governor was sayin' Andrea said Michonne saw yer sister takin' off. She knows the direction, so we gonna find her." Merle spoke, looking ahead. "Hold up!" He hushed.

We all stopped walking as the sound of a twig snapped. A moment later Michonne was there, her katana held high. "Why hello there suga'." Merle said and raised his gun. "Whoa, Merle!" I shouted but before I could react, Michonne tucked and rolled, dodging the gunshot and pushing herself off the ground she flew into the air and with a swift motion of her katana, sliced Tim's head clean off. His body landed with a thud in the leaves and dirt.

"Kill her!" Merle roared and shot his gun rapidly. Gargulio and Crowley copied his actions, but I refused to shoot at her. She avoided the bullets, leaping swiftly between trees, disappearing for a few moments. "Merle this is crazy! What're you doing? How do we ask her questions if she's dead!" Merle ignored me, his eye on the trees. "Come on out an' play sweetheart." He taunted.

A moment later I heard a thud behind me and I spun around to see Crowley's body on the ground, his head detached from his body as well. I saw Michonne leap from behind tree to tree, and Merle shot, this time the bullet cleared her leg, and she gasped out, clutching at her wound as she disappeared behind the next tree. She was very agile and intelligent. I began to respect her more. "After her!" Merle shouted and charged through the trees.

I was last to run after them, hoping I could stop this before someone else died. When I reached the trio, I noticed we had more company, and they were all hastily battling the Walkers. I saw Michonne on the ground, Walker guts spilt all down her torso from the body hovering above her. I raised my shotgun and took down the Walker above her. She glanced at me and our eyes locked for a brief moment until she got up and took off.

Gargulio was taking down the Walkers on Merle and he helped the handless man to his feet. "Shit! Where'd she get off to?" He wondered aloud, looking around.

"I don't know." I lied, glaring at him.

"Damn. Well when we get bac' ta the Governor, we kill'd 'er alrigh'?"

"What? I'm not going to lie to the Governor about this!" Gargulio piped up, holding his gun with shaking hands. Merle spun on him, glaring. A second later he raised his gun and shot him in the head. My jaw dropped.

"Merle!" I shouted and he whirled on me. Before I could fully comprehend what had just happened he was tackling me down. My gun flew from my hands as we hit the ground. He was hovering above me with his sword hand at my throat. I stared at him dead in the eyes.

"Yer not gonna tell no one 'bout this. Not if ya wan' ter see ya sister again." He growled.

I glared at him. "Get. Off. Me. Now." I growled back. Merle didn't intimidate me, I didn't know why, he just never phased me.

"Understand?" He said, pressing the blade harder against my throat.

"Fine. But don't you dare ever threaten my sister. Or I swear I'll kill you."

Merle acted as if he did hear me as he got up, looking around. He grabbed his dropped gun, and Gargulio's discarded gun before turning in the direction Michonne had run off in. "We're gonna go an' find 'er."

I only agreed to follow Merle because I wasn't about to let him kill Michonne if we did find her. And I needed to ask her where my sister was. Other than that I was tempted to kill Merle, but I was no murderer. I'd only killed Walkers... not the living.

Eventually we came to a small town. There was a row of cars that we hid behind. Not much further ahead there were two strangers coming out of a shop with a bag of goods. A korean male and caucasian female. "Well I'll be damned." Merle whispered and got out from his hiding place. I stared after him with confusion, but followed nonetheless.

"Well look who we got here." He said, raising his hands in defense as the korean turned, his gun ready at the aim.

"Merle?!" He said, shock written over his face. "You're alive."

"Tha' I am. No thanks to tha' good fer nothin' cop."

The female looked just as confused as I felt. I kept my gun pointed down, unsure of what I wanted to do in this situation. The korean looked over Merle's shoulder at me. His eyes widened as if I looked like someone he recognized. I stared back, growing even more confused.

"We went back for you, Daryl was furious, but you were gone." He said, but kept his gun held at the ready. His eyes glanced to Merle's right arm which had his nifty knife hand as a replacement of his real one.

"Like it? Fixed it up myself. Has been a real riot out 'ere all by my lonesome." I looked at Merle's backside but said nothing. That wasn't true... I remembered when Phillip had found Merle... He was the one who gave Merle that thing.

Glenn looked at me for a moment before glancing back at Merle. "You don't look very alone."

Merle looked over at his shoulder towards me. "Ah this kid. Ya, we been teamed up fer awhile now. Found 'im alone, nearly dead. Saved his life. He owes me one." Merle gave me a look that said "play along or else". I didn't say anything but simply nodded as if agreeing to his bullshit.

Merle glanced back at the korean. "Is my brother still kickin'?" Brother? I didn't know Merle had a brother. Then again I didn't know the full story how he lost his hand either.

"Yeah, he's fine." He said, slowly backing towards the truck that his friend was nearest to.

"Great! Well how's 'bout I come wit ya's... I'd like ter see my brother." Merle said, taking a few steps forward.

The korean shook his head. "I don't think that's necessary... If you wait here we'll get him to come to you."

"Aw c'mon man. I won' hurt nobody. Jus' wantin' ter see ma brother is all."

"And I told you, we'll get him to come here." The girl walked around the back of the truck, to the other side as he backed towards the drivers door.

Just as he was preparing to get inside, Merle pulled out his gun and shot the back window of the vehicle; glass exploded everywhere. The woman screamed and the asian dove down. Merle threw himself forward and disappeared around the back of the truck. "Merle!" I shouted. The korean was suddenly on his feet, aiming his gun at me. I lifted my shotgun and aimed it at him in return.

"Now now." Merle's voice came from behind the truck. "Tha' won' be necessary." The korean walked around the side of the truck and I followed slowly, keeping my gun aimed on him. Merle was on the ground, his arms wrapped around the woman, his knife hand at her throat. "Get in tha truck. We're leavin'."

"Merle c'mon this is nuts." I said, keeping my hands steady on my gun. I didn't get why he didn't want to just wait here until his brother came for him. It made no sense to me. "I bet these suckers know 'bout where ya sister is too. If she's still kickin'. Does he look like someone ya know?"

The female nodded. "Yes." The korean said, eyeing me again.

"You know where my sister is?" I said, eyes wide. I took a step forward when neither of them said anything, my gun still ready to fire. "Where?"

When they still didn't answer I grew frustrated. "Get in the truck." I said angrily. Merle chuckled. "Tha's more like it."

**Tessa**

Rick had slowly returned back to everyone, he still looked like crap, but who wouldn't if their loved one had just died? He cuddled his daughter for awhile, looking down at her as if she were the most precious thing on this planet. I couldn't help but feel a bit of hope for the human race at seeing new life. But then I also felt bad for this baby... all she would ever know is hurt and death and evil. Raising children in a world like this was... horrible. I shook my head with a sigh.

Eventually he came over to me, watching me carefully. His face was expressionless, but he bowed his head to me, as if to say thanks. I could tell he was being grateful to me for helping them out when I did not have to. Although he wasn't casting much expression his eyes were full of gratitude towards me. "We may not know you, but I appreciate all you've done. I'm still iffy, but I won't turn you away... just yet." I bowed my head back and he left to go outside.

I was slowly earning my place and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. It was making me consider staying here, I felt more at ease here... no one in this group seemed fake like my uncle. But I couldn't leave Jesse behind like that. I had to find him eventually. I felt empty without him here.

Daryl had gone somewhere, and I wasn't sure where. I wasn't sure I really cared... He hadn't spoken to me once today, or even looked at me. I felt like he was avoiding me, and maybe that was for the better... but a part of me wanted to talk to him... wanted him to talk to me. I hadn't realized that I had actually grown somewhat attached to being near him. That was probably a really bad thing... but I felt it was necessary.

Eventually he was walking through the doors into the cell block with Axel, Oscar and Carol. So she was alive! I couldn't help but smile. I had liked Carol, something about her was just so motherly and kind. When everyone noticed she was alive they all rushed towards her, hugging her, asking her if she was alright and thanking whatever god there was that she was okay.

I left everyone then, feeling like I was imposing on their reunion, and went outside. The first thing I noticed was Rick rushing down to the main gate where a dark skinned woman had just collapsed. A bunch of Walkers were closing in on her in all directions. I found myself running down to where Rick was, and he had already opened the gate and was killing the oncoming Walkers. Pulling out my knife I killed two of them, helping Rick cleanse the area. Once the job was done he looked at me, bowing his head.

"Thanks." I earned a brief smile from him and I nodded, a soft smile appearing on my lips as well. "Help me bring her in. She has a can of formula with her. Maggie and Glenn should've been back by now."


	6. Chapter 6

_Michonne?_ I thought inwardly as Rick examined her leg wound and confirmed it was only a bullet that had been the cause. I paused to grab her katana and balanced vertically along her body while Rick grabbed a basket of supplies she had dropped. I glanced up at Rick, nodding, but didn't say anything as we both bent down and heaved her up. My limbs still ached but they were getting better. We carried her towards the gate, pausing so I could close and lock it behind us, then scurried back to the prison. It was hard to heave dead weight, but we managed. Once inside Daryl was the first to notice us. He rushed over to the entrance to the cell block I had been calling home the past few days and unlocked the door. He slid it open and we waddled through, ignoring the looks of the others as we did so. Daryl followed closely behind.

We dropped Michonne down on a cell bed, and Rick scrummaged through her basket, pulling out a can of formula and a few other baby supplies. "Glenn and Maggie. She must know about them." Rick said, looking down at her. "They should have been back by now."

Michonne stirred then, her eyelids flipping open. Her gaze instantly landed on me, and I wasn't sure but I was positive she recognized me instantly. When she didn't say anything I decided it was best to keep silent as well, and for a brief few moments we stared at each other. Rick pulled out his gun and aimed it at her, taking her katana from off the ground and tossing it to Daryl who caught it with ease. Her gaze shifted from me to him.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Rick said, his aim steady. He reminded me of my father just then, that interriogating look in his eye, and firm unreadable expression whenever he was being serious or demanding. I guess all sherrifs were the same in that sense, I guess they had to be stern and threatening or everybody would take them for granted. Michonne didn't speak, not at first. "This basket belonged to two of our people." He said, staring at her with such feriousness that I was surprised her face wasn't melting from the glare. She remained passive, as if he didn't intimidate her. I couldn't help but feel even more respect for her as she was so nonchalant. She simply stared Rick right back in the eye, causing herself to seem just as threatening.

"I found it, after your people were taken by the man who shot my leg. I heard them talking of a prison before that man showed up." She said at last, and my eyebrows shot up. I wondered briefly if it was someone from Woodbury, or perhaps it was someone else entirely.

"Where were they taken?" Rick said, his gun unwaivering. She didn't say anything more and when she still continued her silence he grew frustrated. He reached down and grabbed her leg wound, squeezing it. She winced, but didn't speak. "If you don' speak, I'll kill you." Came Daryl's voice from behind me. My stomach did flips at the sound of his raspy voice; I hadn't realized how much I wanted to hear it. I didn't have to look at him to know his crossbow was up and aimed at her. Michonne didn't even look threatened or scared; she could stand her ground and she stood it very well.

"Look," Rick said, releasing her leg, and putting his gun in its holster on his leg. He stuck his arm out towards Daryl, gesturing for him to put his crossbow down. His frustration was still evident but he was slowly calming himself down. "You obviously came to us for a reason." He said, looking her straight in the eye. "If not, then why are you here?"

Michonne seemed to consider this for a moment before she spoke. "There's this town, not too far from here, it's called Woodbury... and it's run by this mad man who calls himself 'The Governor'." My stomach dropped. "It's heavily guarded, and there are multiple of living there. That place just doesn't sit well with me." She didn't even look at me or draw attention to me as she spoke. I briefly wondered why, but was grateful she didn't. Judging by the look on Rick's face I was glad the information of me previously residing there was kept on the down low. For now. "The man who took them would be taking them there."

Rick exchanged a glance with Daryl and they both looked back at Michonne, ignoring me. "Do you know how to get there?"

Michonne's eyes looked from Rick's face to mine. She inclined her head towards me. "Why don't you just ask her?"

I felt Daryl's eyes on the back of my head for the first time all day, and Rick turned to look at me, his eyes stern. Shit. I guess she wasn't going to keep that a secret after all. I felt a hint of betrayal, but it wasn't as if she was throwing me to the sharks on purpose; she didn't know me and probably thought I was one of them. Unfortunately she had recognized me and unfortunately this meant I had to be extra careful around her. "What is she talking about?" Rick asked, his brows furrowing together and he gave me a look as if I was someone who had stabbed him in the back.

I hesitated for a moment, glancing at Michonne and straightening up as if to appear unthreatened. "I know of Woodbury... I left the other night... I came across the prison." Daryl moved from the entrance of the cell to stand beside Rick so he could see my face. Michonne remained passive, Rick although, did not. He took a step in my direction, confusion washed over his face. "So you left a town full of people - a sanctuary if you will - that is heavily guarded?" He asked in wonderment. "Why?"

Martinez crossed my mind but I refused to let it show on my face, and I avoided Daryl's penetrating gaze. I locked eyes with Rick, trying my best to remain convincing as I spoke. "Like she said, the Governor is a mad man." It wasn't completely untrue. Rick didn't seem convinced at all. "So you chose the possibility of death over safety?" _And over facing Martinez again. _I nodded. Daryl was staring at me, his gaze clear as ice that he was nowhere near convinced either but they didn't push it. Not now at least. My reasoning wasn't top priority for the time being.

"So you know how to get back?"

I shook my head. "It was dark... I wasn't fully aware of my surroundings. I'm lucky to be alive." It was a bit unneccesary to add that, but I knew Daryl would find a thanks in it. Rick turned back to Michonne but she spoke before he could. "I can get you there. Better yet, I can get you inside." I looked up at Daryl as he was studying me, but upon my gaze he looked away as if he was shrugging me off.

"Why don' we jus' offer a trade?" Daryl said, and the sound of his voice brought those flips rolling through my stomach again. Why did he have this kind of power over me? I was beginning to resent him a little for it. "Tessa fer Glenn 'n Maggie." Rick looked over me, then back at Daryl. My stomach dropped. His words actually stung.

"You could try and make the trade if you want to... but he won't compromise easily. He'll probably make the trade yes but once he knows of your existence, he'll want to know where you came from, why you're here and where you're making camp now. He'll make life much harder for you than it already is, I can guarantee you that." I said, finding it a little strange that I was defending myself. I found I actually would've preferred to stay here than to go back... and I didn't know why. It was a tough situation, but these seemed like good people. Although no matter what I needed to get to my brother. "You can use me to your advantage. Take me with you, I'll find Glenn and Maggie. The Governor knows who I am so he won't be too suspicious. He probably is aware of my disappearance but once I return I can explain myself... twist the story a bit."

Rick eyed me carefully. I could tell he didn't mind my idea, but at the same time I could see his mind was ticking like a clock. "I know it's a tough decision because you barely know me." I said before anyone else could make a comment or suggestion. "But if I was going to do anything to betray you I would have already tried... I probably would've already left too. Besides, Daryl saved my life... many times already. Let me repay your group for your hospitality. I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for your help."

We stayed silent for awhile as my words sunk in. Daryl shifted himself, pushing himself off of the wall he had been leaning on and balancing himself back onto his feet. "She has a point... I think she earned a place. She woulda done somethin' wrong by now otherwise." I hated it when people talked about me as if I wasn't there. Rick glanced at Daryl, then looked at Michonne then to me. He sighed heavily.

"I can see how that man works, and she just described him very well from what I can judge." Michonne said and I felt a sense of grattitude towards her.

"Alright... I'm only agreeing to this because we're wasting time and our other options are slim to success. You know the town better... She knows the way there. We'll take a small group for cover, just in case." We locked eyes. "Tessa, if you betray us... I swear I'll find a way to make you pay for it." His threat was heavy and I knew he meant it.

"Don't worry sherrif... I left for a reason remember that."

**Jesse**

A part of me felt guilty for taking these two people hostage, but at the same time perhaps their people were holding my sister hostage right now. This still was completely out of character for me, and I could tell that Merle was having a hoot just for the sake of my change in behaviour. At least someone was entertained.

The entire ride back to Woodbury I kept my gun aimed at the Asian, who Merle had called Glenn. He drove steadily as Merle was sitting in the back with the girl, his knife hand ready at her throat and should Glenn make any mistakes, I knew that poor girl would lose her life. Maybe. I had just witnessed Merle killing one of our own, and nearly myself. I wondered if he had it in him to kill a lady.

When we got back to Woodbury, Merle got out with the girl, not releasing her, while Glenn cooperated and got out. He followed closely behind while I kept my gun aimed on his backside as I took the rear. Merle called up to Martinez, who was on watch at the wall, and he opened the gate to let us inside. His eyes went wide at the sight of my dirty work, but I could tell he felt a singe of pride. It made me wonder just what exactly my uncle had these henchmen of his do. I was beginning to feel sick with myself. The Governor took sight of us from the near distance and headed over.

"Well now, what do we have here?" He asked, eyeing the two before his gaze landed on me. I felt even more disgusted with myself at the look on his face. He looked ... proud?

"We has a threat." Merle answered with a smirk.

"Well you're drawing unwanted attention here boys. Bring them into the warehouse." He demanded.

I put my gun down. "I can't do this." I confessed. "It isn't right. They know where my sister is, but I'm no better than them if they are holding her as hostage."

I saw a look of frustration wash over his face but it passed quickly before he was passive again. "That's alright my boy, you don't have to use your gun. But we will all talk in the warehouse." He turned and headed down the street, assuring to some people walking outside that everything was fine and that we were just going to discuss something with these "newcomers".

Merle let the girl go, and she threw herself towards Glenn before she gave Merle a nasty glare. "You best cooperate now suga'. We're gonna have a nice chat you an' us."

I was mildly irritated that The Governor didn't seem to take me seriously and I was tempted to leave and take no part in it, but I knew I couldn't just leave now. I had helped bring these people here, I had to know what was going to happen to them.

So I found myself following Merle, Martinez, Glenn and the girl towards the warehouse.

Once inside, Martinez threw a pair of handcuffs on the girl, and then onto Glenn. Merle escorted Glenn down a hallway off to the right. The girl gasped out in surprise as Martinez started to guide her towards the left. "Maggie, don't break. No matter what happens, keep silent." Glenn called, and Merle stopped them short and kneed him in the stomach. Glenn doubled over coughing and gasping for air. Maggie's eyes went wide but said nothing. "Shuddap lover boy." Merle growled.

Then the four of them were gone. The Governor came inside, the door creaking behind me. I turned and our eyes locked. I didn't know what to do in this situation. I felt out of place, and I felt disgusted.

"Phillip, what is going on here... Why are you allowing this to happen?" I said, my face clear that I was confused and mortified. "We don't know them. They could be innocent people, nice people."

"Could be, being key words, Jess." He replied, his voice soft. "Remember, like you just said, we don't know them." He reached out and clapped a hand down on my shoulder. I stared at him eyebrows raised. "You brought them here for a reason, am I right?"

I slowly nodded, unsure if I wanted to tell him why. What choice did I really have? "They know where Tessa is."

This time his eyebrows raised. "They wouldn't tell you?" I shook my head. "And Merle... apparently he has a brother and they know where he is too."

"We'll have to change that. Whatever it takes. They're keeping your sister from us, Jess. What if they have her locked up? What if she's being mistreated? We'll have to find out."

Despite the fact that he was very pursuasive, he didn't convince me one bit. I could tell he wasn't really worried about my sister. He was worried about them threatening Woodbury - threatening him. But whatever. If it meant finding Tessa, for now I would help. "I'm not going to hurt anybody. I'm just looking for my sister."

He nodded. "Just go keep watch on the wall. And don't tell anyone about this." His hand fell from my shoulder and he walked by me in the direction where Maggie and Martinez had disappeared to.

**Tessa**

"So that is what's going down tonight."

The lot of us all stood in the main cell block together. Everyone listened carefully to what Rick had to say about our little trip to Woodbury tonight. I stood behind Rick, leaning against the wall, watching everyone's reactions. They all respected him, and none of them had anything to say against the plan. They seemed to understand that this was going to follow through... and judging by their respect and acceptance it made me realize that they must have gone through a lot and Rick must have come through nearly each time. I admired the way they were together as a group... it was how a group should be.

"Just bring our family back safe." Carol said.

"I'll come too." Beth said, stepping forward, the baby sleeping in her arms.

"Yes - as will I." Axel spoke from across the room. "You need more back up."

"I appreciate your offers. But I have it narrowed down to just myself, Daryl, Tessa, Michonne, and Oscar. Small enough to sneak in unnoticed if need be, and enough to cover each other."

They accepted his decision and soon enough the five of us were loading into the green hyundai with flash bangs and tear gas as well as heavy guns of all sorts. I kept my two pistols and hunting knife - I wasn't going to be shooting anyone tonight... I hoped.

Eventually we were driving, Michonne giving directions to Rick who was behind the wheel. After what seemed like hours we finally stopped and parked on the side of the road and unload everything from the trunk. Although it was beginning to grow dark, this place started to look familiar to me. We trekked through the trees as silently as possible before I recognized the wall. My stomach did an unnerving turn. I was ready to vomit in the next bush, but choked it back. I caught Daryl eyeing me so I turned my head away from him. Even in the darkness I knew he could tell something wasn't sitting well with me.

We crouched behind trees, Michonne was hastily whispering something to Rick, Daryl and Oscar but I wasn't paying attention. I saw two bodies on the wall, one of them was leaning back in the chair furthest from the ladder. Despite the slim amount of light they had on the wall I could tell. Jesse. My stomach lurched forwards and I stood, nearly running out of hiding. Daryl looked back at me, and threw an arm out towards me to block me from running. "Wha' are ya doin'?!" He whispered hastily.

I shook my head, remembering what I was here for. "Sorry..." I whispered back and crouched down once more.

"Tessa, remember what to do. We're going to breach the wall once you're inside. Let's try and keep this as unmessy as we can." Rick said just above a whisper. "Now go. We'll be inside when you need us."

I nodded and stood, giving the group one last glance over - hesitating as my eyes locked with Daryl's - and headed towards the wall. I kept light on my feet, careful not to make too much of a loud noise. Despite the fact I knew Jesse would let me back inside in a heart beat I knew I couldn't let him see me, not yet. I had to keep to myself as long as I possibly could before revealing myself to him.

I slowly bent down, thankful for the shadows, and felt around on the ground until my hand found a rock. Picking it up, I threw it in the opposite direction from where I stood. It landed with a loud thud in the bushes nearby. I crouched down as a pair of flashlights leaked out from the wall and I hastily yet silently leaped towards the wall. I began to climb, hearing voices from the top - Jesse and the other man realizing that there was no walker but to keep alert.

Luckily it was dark in the spot I was climbing and I was wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans so they didn't see me as I crept over the top and shimmied down the other side. I was inside. Now I had to find the warehouse, or at least the Governor. I barely took two steps forward when I heard Jesse ask something from above me. "What was that?" I pulled my hood up over my head, and slowly looked up. He hadn't seen me, but the pair were turned in the other direction.

I took this as a blessing in disguise and quickly made my exit, hurrying down the street. My entire body shook with adrenaline as I walked, but I didn't make it far when there were gunshots fired off. My natural survival instinct went off and I ducked down, covering my head with my arms before I looked around. A flash bang had gone off and guns were going off - bullets flying in all directions.

"No!" I screamed as I saw a body from the wall fall to it's knees, then to the floor of the platform. "Jesse!" I began to walk towards the wall to ensure that it had not been my brother who had just been shot.

"Get down!" Someone hissed as a body collided with mine and was pulling me behind a building for cover. Daryl. I should've guessed.

"What's going on?!" I yelled as he looked around the corner with his gun at the ready and fired. "Can' ya tell? We're shootin' each other."

I ignored his sarcasm. "Go!" He yelled and I ran. He was close behind as we rushed down the street and hid behind another building, this time Rick was there with Oscar and Michonne.

"Tessa - no time to explain what happened. Where do we go?" Rick said hastily.

"The warehouse! It's where the Governor would bring people for questioning. Follow me." I said and we ran together, the men shooting left right and center at our oncoming attackers. My stomach did a guilty twirl with each gunshot. These were all people I knew - and now they were attacking each other.

It wasn't long until we reached the warehouse and once inside we came across a bloody handed Maggie who had apparently stabbed someone in the neck with a walker bone and shirtless Glenn. There were two other men in a scuffle between the pair of them. Daryl lifted his gun and shot one in the back of the head and Rick shot the other. I flinched.

"Oh thank the lord!" Maggie said at the sight of us.

"We were just trying to escape." Glenn pleaded their case to us and opened his mouth to continue speaking but Rick cut him off.

"We don't have time to chat. We have to get out of here. I'm just glad you're both safe." Rick handed them each a gun, then we were exiting the warehouse. That was lucky of us to have found them so quick and without a huge fight. I didn't want to start counting my chickens just yet.

Bullets flew in our direction as we left the building, luckily missing each of us. Rick grabbed a smoke grenade from his belt and let it fly where it landed not far from us but far enough to give us a clean getaway. Smoke exploded from the device and we ran, the gunshots not firing as frequently but still coming.

"This way!" Rick called and lead us towards a building where we took cover inside. Michonne had suddenly disappeared and no one seemed to know where she had scurried off to.

"Daryl. Merle is here among the Governor's men. He's the one who brought us here." Glenn said between pants as he struggled to catch his breath as Maggie closed the front door behind her.

Merle? What did Merle have to do with - no. He couldn't have been Daryl's brother.

"Merle? He's here?! I have ta find him!" Daryl said and took a step towards the door of the vacant house. Rick blocked his exit, sticking an arm out towards him. "No! Daryl please. We have to leave - get everyone to safety first. Please."

Daryl and Rick shared a long silent look before Daryl's tense body relaxed and he stepped down. "Thank you." Rick said in an appreciative tone.

A gunshot was fired from outside and exploded through the glass window beside me. I let out a terrified wail as the glass flew in all directions startling me. "We have to go." Oscar yelled over my scream.

Rick's eyes locked with mine and I knew what he was asking before he had to say it. "Follow me... I know where we can go to get out of here." I made a beeline for the back door of the house, luckily no one was inside. I tried to count down the days from when I could remember when the last match against a walker was. It couldn't have been tonight when they were doing another round... was it?

I kicked the back door open and seconds after, I heard a gunshot and a clanging noise as the bullet just missed me and hit the door frame right beside my left shoulder. Adrenaline burst through me at the thought of being shot at and before I knew it I was pulling my pistol from it's holster and raising it up in search of my attacker.

My eyes locked with a pair of familiar ones... the same ones that would stare back at me if I were to look in a mirror. Jesse was holding his gun, smoke emitting from the barrel, and it was aimed directly at me.

"Tess?!" His voice suddenly became distant and fuzzy in my ears as the rest of the group hurried outside. My brother was alive.

Daryl came outside first, his crossbow raised and pointing directly at my brother. I saw his finger start to squeeze the trigger to let the arrow fly. I screamed and the next thing I knew I was wrenching myself out of my daze and throwing myself at Daryl, tackling him, and we both fell over sideways but refrained from making contact with the ground. The arrow flew, and luckily I saw it miss Jesse by inches.

"Tessa! You're here, and you're okay. I'm so sorry I didn't know!" Jesse began staggering towards me, his face full of shock and worry and guilt. He dropped his gun and it landed on the ground as he started to hurry towards me. He reached me in seconds and threw his arms around me as me and Daryl staggered upright from our full body contact.

"It's okay Jess, you didn't realize who I was. But I can't stay and chat - we have to leave." I pulled away from him.

"Leave? Tess, what's been going on? Who are these people? They're attacking us - our home."

"No... Not our home anymore. Jesse, you have to come with me. The Governor... we both know what he's like. Look what he did to these people." I gestured to Glenn and Maggie. Glenn had a swollen lip and his eye was black and blue. Maggie was wearing what looked to be Glenn's shirt. I dreaded to think what happened to her own shirt.

"You." Glenn growled, his eyes resting on my brother. They were full of anger and hate. My brows furrowed together in confusion. "He's the one who helped bring us here. Him and Merle." Rick's gun instantly raised, aimed directly at Jesse's head. Daryl had switched his crossbow for a shotgun and that was aimed at my brother as well. My eye's widened.

"What?" I nearly yelled in disbelief, taking a step back from him.

Jesse's eyes locked with mine for a moment before he looked at Glenn. "I know... I did. And I sincerely apologize for that... I was just looking for my sister... you knew where she was, but you wouldn't tell us where. What would you do if you were willing to do whatever it took to get a loved one back safe to your side? I didn't think the Governor would go this far and physically harm you." He said apologetically. "I wish I didn't do it, but she means everything to me."

Bullets were then being fired at us once more. "There's no time for chatting!" Rick yelled and lead the way towards the wall. He threw another smoke grenade as we all hurried after him, Jesse stuck close to my right, Daryl on my left.

"Hurry! Up an' over!" Daryl said to me as Jesse threw himself at the wall and climbed to the top, bending over to lend his hands to me for support to help me up. I reached up and took them and as I was doing so, I felt hands around my waist, and looking down I saw Daryl helping by lifting me up. My stomach did flips at the thought of his hands on me - but there was no time to keep that thought in mind.

Jesse pulled me up as everyone else began to climb and jump over. They all jumped down from the top of the wall, except for me as I was waiting for that last person to climb up, and as Daryl began to climb up there were suddenly six or seven men bursting through the smoke, all their guns pointed at him. "Daryl!" I screamed, my hands fumbling for my pistol.

"Tessa - ge' down!" Daryl's voice yelled as a gunshot was suddenly fired. Pain exploded through my left shoulder, and before I knew it the force of the bullet pushed me backwards and I was suddenly falling off of the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

The pain was unbearable. I felt myself hit the ground with such force that I blacked out for a few seconds. When I peeled my eyes open, a blurry Jesse was hovering above me and there was a loud ringing in my ears. I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear the words he was speaking. A shirtless Glenn was bandaging up my arm with what appeared to be the torn off arm of my sweater.

"Daryl..." I croaked as arms were suddenly under me and lifting me up to my feet.

"Tess - can you walk?" I barely heard Jesse's voice over the ringing in my ears but I caught enough vowels to understand what he had asked. I simply nodded, forcing myself to ignore my shoulder.

"Where's Daryl?" I managed to say as my vision and head started to clear.

"Rick and Maggie went back for him. We have to go. Rick mentioned the hyundai... If you could take the lead?" Glenn nodded to, and I noticed, Michonne. She had suddenly reappeared from nowhere. I vaguely wondered where she had scurried off to before but didn't question it. She lead all four of us back through the woods, and despite the darkness I knew we were going in the same direction we had come.

My shoulder throbbed, head pounded, heart raced, and legs ached. I felt like a giant bruise. My adrenaline was still skyrocheting even after we reached the little green car. The sun was slowly coming up indicating the early peak of morning.

After a huge sigh I slumped against the car - on my uninjured side - and slid to the gravel. Jesse hovered near me, making sure I was alright. I knew I should be relieved to see him - which I was - but I couldn't find the energy to be excited to have reunited with him. I found I was too worried for the others. Daryl mainly. I didn't understand why. I couldn't possibly hold some sort of affection for him. I barely knew him... and he was a reserved kind of guy.

_Oh wow... listen to you. Here they are risking their lives and you're worried about your feelings for him. _I cursed myself.

It felt like much too long before we all heard the rustle of leaves and the sound of twigs snapping. The noises were too brisk to be Walkers yet Glenn and Michonne raised their weapons anyways.

Rick wrestled through the bushes and behind him came Maggie, and then there he was. My heart leaped in my cheast and a lump formed in my throat. I felt the relief fly from my shoulders. My adrenaline still pounded, but I was slowly beginning to feel exhaustion as I got to my feet. Not a second later did I notice a little tag along who was pushing through the bushes and trees.

Merle.

I felt the nausea wash over me at the sight of him. I couldn't stand the man - and evidently neither did anyone else here. Maybe, except for Daryl.

"Oh hey now look who we got 'ere. Looks like ya got a lil injury there sweethear'." Merle grinned in my direction. Daryl looked up at the mention of my injury. His eyes scanned my shoulder and for a moment I thought I saw a flare of anger light up his eyes but it was gone just as quickly as it came.

"What is _he_ doing here." Glenn growled. He looked beyond unimpressed. Maggie looked equally disgusted. Jesse shifted uncomfortably.

Rick glanced at Daryl who stared back without blinking.

"He helped us escape." Rick said at last.

"That doesn't change what he did!" Glenn shouted, thrusting his finger in Merle's direction.

"Ah but yet yer allowin' the boy here tag along with ya's an' he's jus' as guilty as I." Merle said with a nod in Jesse's direction. I followed Merle's gaze until my eyes locked with my twin's.

"What does he mean?!" I demanded, eyes widening. The pain in my shoulder was beginning to hurt so bad it was going numb. I tried my hardest to ignore it.

Jesse frowned and shuffled his feet - a gesture I knew only too well; he was uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." He said as his eyes locked with Glenn's and then Maggie's. "I know what I did was wrong... I feel guilty every second. I would have never done it if I didn't know you knew where Tessa was, or if you just told me in the first place."

Glenn and Maggie exchanged a look.

"_You_ _assisted Merle Dixon in kidnapping Glenn and Maggie_?!" I half yelled, my shoulder twitched in pain. "Jesse that is not like you at all!"

Merle let out a noise that sounded like he was amused. I turned and threw him my nastiest glare and all he did was smirk back. "Fiesty little thang aren't ya?" He chuckled. Daryl threw and look at him that was threatening him to shut up.

"Tessa, it's over and done with. Forget it... It's the least of our worries." Glenn said. "He knew what he did was wrong... and he does have a point. He was just trying to make sure you were safe. I probably would've done the same thing if it meant finding Maggie." Maggie's face lit up for a split second before she went back to being serious.

Rick looked at Merle, who's smirk had fallen off his face. Once he locked gazes with Rick his face twisted into that look that suggested he was trying to look cool. "So Sherrif tell me, when did ya become partners 'n crime wit Andrea's lil friend - black beauty over there."

All eyes turned to Michonne who remained silent. Rick's eyes were penetrating. "I brough' 'em back ta Woodbury together. Blondie been sleepin' wit the Govenor an' everythin'."

Everyone went silent for a few moments as the information seemed to sink in. I looked between them all, confused.

"Do you have something you'd like to explain to us?" Rick demanded, his eyes unmoving from Michonne's face. She stared back, holding her ground, but said nothing. I knew she wouldn't reveal anything. Rick eventually sighed in frustration but let the subject go. He turned back to Merle and Daryl.

"He ain't coming back to the prison with us." He said, then quickly glanced at Michonne. "You may only come back to get patched up but then you're gone."

Daryl's eyebrows furrowed together. "Ah come on now. I know he's a big ol' lug head but don' be too hasty."

"I refuse to have him around everyone again. We all know what he's like."

"Alright." Daryl said, defeated. He slung his crossbow over his shoulder and turned. "If tha's how it has ta be I respect tha'. But wherever he goes I go. C'mon Merle." They started to head towards the trees. Merle was grinning like he had just won the lottery.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"Daryl don't make such a rash decision!" Glenn called after them, but didn't say anything further. He knew it was useless to try and reason with him. Even Rick remained silent.

"Daryl!" I called, and he looked over his shoulder at me.

"You migh' wanna hurry an' get that shoulder patched up Tess."

Then they were gone.

* * *

I didn't feel right and it wasn't because my shoulder was pounding with agony. I could hardly believe that Daryl was gone... I understood Merle was his brother and you pick family over friends especially in deathly situations - such as the world coming to it's inevitable ugly end - but weren't these people here his family too? They had looked up to him, and I could even sense the tension in the air that it just didn't feel right without Daryl here.

They were more family to him than Merle had ever been. I may not have had the facts told straight to me, but I could sense that was how it was between the brothers; they weren't close. I could tell just by the way Daryl had been when he was around Merle. He seemed more tense than usual and his posture wasn't the same. He didn't once allow his back face the man.

Daryl was afraid of him, yet still he was loyal. It angered me that the guy was out there with that selfish prick...

I had to literally shake my head to stop the thoughts from crowding up my mind too much. I was more stressed about Daryl than about my injury.

Hershel didn't say anything as he cleaned my shoulder and wrapped it up with gauze. When he had examined it minutes ago he said that the bullet had shot right through one side and come out the other - luckily it had missed the bone and there was no trace of bullet fragments left inside.

"You'll be alright. Just get lots of rest and no lifting anything with that arm. You don't want to antagonize it. Drink lots of water and keep your energy levels up." He told me and I smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you."

He smiled back before grabbing his crutches and left.

Jesse stood near the door and waited until Hershel was gone before slowly walking over to me. He couldn't look me in the eye. "I'm really sorry Tessa. I should've waited for you, been there to save you."

"Jesse it's not your fault. Don't start blaming yourself."

We shared a look, but then he smiled at me. "I'm glad you're safe and sound." He was careful to avoid my wound as he pulled me into a long hug. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and held him tight.

"Get out!" Rick's voice was booming loud and clear and we sprang apart, looking around. For a brief moment I thought Rick was in the same room yelling at us, but it was apparent he wasn't there.

"Please! Don't shoot us!" An unfamiliar voice came next.

I pushed past Jesse and burst through the door into the next room in time to see Glenn leading a small group of newcomers outside. Rick was tense and angry looking. I didn't raise questions in fear of getting snapped at. Rick eventually burst outside leaving the group staring after him with concern.

* * *

"The boiler room is overrun with Walkers again." Glenn said as he and Carl came through the far door that had lead further into the prison.

I was sitting on the ground, leaning against Jesse who was sitting next to me. Maggie and Hershel were on the far side of the room quietly discussing something but paused their conversation as Glenn spoke. Beth and Carol were attending to a hungry baby.

"Obviously Tessa is unable to help attend to our intruders. So I think it's best if Maggie and I just do this solo." He continued, and my eyes scanned over to Maggie, who's eyebrows furrowed together with frustration. Hershel eyed her and leaned his head in and asked her something I couldn't hear from the this side of the room. She merely shook her head and stormed out of the room towards the cell block.

Glenn and Hershel exchanged a look and then Glenn followed after Maggie moments later.

"Where's Rick?" Jesse asked after a moment of silence. Hershel seemed to consider this for a moment before heading outside. Jesse stood, slowly helped me up, avoiding my wound, and we went outsided after him.

"He's there." Hershel pointed past the outer gate and I gazed out in the direction he was gesturing to. In the distance I saw Rick heading towards the woods.

"He's lost his mind hasn't he?" I asked.

"Haven't we all." Hershel replied. "He's grieving. We should just let him be for now."

The door suddenly flew open with such force it slammed against the outside wall with a loud bam. The three of us whirled around to see Glenn who was marching towards the hyundai with enough force in his step I was surprised he wasn't putting holes in the ground. He looked extremely upset and angry.

Hershel started to make his way towards Glenn who was now getting behind the wheel of the car.

"Glenn, don't do anything rash! I know you're angry but you're not thinking clearly."

"Rick isn't in his right mind and Daryl abandoned us, which makes me the next leader of this group. What I say goes, and I'm going to do what I want."

He started the car and drove forward to the first gate before Hershel could reply. He had to stop and get out to unlock the gate before proceeding. Jesse ran up to close and lock the gate after him. We watched him reach the second gate at the bottom of the hill and repeat the same actions, but this time he closed and locked the gate behind him before continuing to get back into the car and drive off leaving trails of dust behind him.

"I have to go try and talk some sense into Rick... You two stay here until I get back. Keep an eye on things."

"It's like everything is going to shit." I said after Hershel was gone. Jesse and I sat near the gate and I was twirling my pistol around my finger. "Well even more to shit."

"What's going on with Rick anyway?" He asked.

"Oh... Well his wife died in child birth just shortly after Daryl found me. I don't know much about it, but yeah. Apparently she was a good woman."

I looked over to where Carol and Axel stood not too far from us. She was showing him how to wield a gun properly. They were smiling and flirting. At least someone was happy. It was nice to see some positive energy.

Just as Jesse opened his mouth to speak a gun shot fired off in the distance. Suddenly Axel was falling to the ground, blood pouring from the middle of the bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. Carol screamed.

Jesse and I sprang to our feet, and looking out I saw three - no four vehicles parked outside the second gate. Men were hanging from windows opening fire on the prison. There was also a machine gun in the back of a truck unloading bullets by the second.

"Carol get down!" I screamed at her as Jesse and I took cover behind the stone wall beside the gate. She dropped down and huddled against Axel's body. Smart woman.

"Hershel!" I said suddenly, and we looked out towards the field. I could see him standing on the far side, invisible to the enemies, and Rick just past him was looking around to see what the commotion was.

"He's okay for now. We have to take cover, get you inside."

"No Jesse. This is war. I won't let the Governor kill these people."

I didn't wait for him to respond, instead I took off towards Maggie and Carl who were coming outside with rifles. "We'll take cover in the towers and try to take some of them down." She handed me a spare rifle. "Watch yourself."

Her and Carl took off. Jesse caught up to me. "Here, I can't use this ... my shoulder." I handed the rifle to him. "We gotta help Carol."

A loud crashing sound errupted through the gunfire. Whirling around we saw a white bread truck bursting through the front gates doors and drive into the field. They stopped in the middle and two men dressed in black armour jumped out. They walked around to the back, slid a ramp out, and opened the back doors. My eyes grew wide.

One by one Walkers started pouring out of the truck. The men in the armour were shooting and pointing towards the guard towers at Maggie and Carl.

"Jesse!" But he was already on it. He lifted the rifle and after one fire he took down one of the men. He was always a good shot.

The Governor and his men were suddenly speeding off in the distance; I swear I could hear his laughter in my mind as he disappeared down the road.

I ran to the first gate gripping my pistol with so much force my knuckles were white. I raised the weapon, aimed and fired. A Walker went down. The second man in armour raised his gun at me, I felt my heart pick up speed as our eyes locked. He fired, and as he did so a bullet shot right through the middle of his face.

I waited for the pain to come but all I felt was the numbness in my shoulder from the adrenaline racing through me.

"He just missed you. But that's what he gets for firing at my sister." Jesse appeared at my side. I smiled at him in thanks.

Looking back out into the field it took me a long time to find Hershel for he was lying on his stomach in an army man position, crawling using his elbows and knees to manuver himself to safety. If I could recall he was weaponless.

"Maggie!" I called to the tower.

"I know. I got him covered." She called back down.

I went to the gate and moved to unlock it, but Jesse put his hand over mine to stop me. "What're you doing?!"

"We can't just leave him down there!"

"Maggie has him covered! If you open that gate, Walkers could get in."

"Lock it behind me."

"Tess, I'm not letting you go out there... not wounded."

I glared at him.

"He's right... Tessa you can't go out there. Not like this." Carol spoke from behind him.

We heard wheels come speeding through, and for a second I thought it was the beginning of round two, but instead of seeing trucks it was the little green hyundai.

Glenn drove circles around the walkers before stopping and picking up Hershel. I unlocked the gate as they drove towards us and we opened it for them to drive through before closing and locking it again.

"What about Rick?"

"I'm right here."

I spun around to see him standing there, blood on his cheek and clothes. For a second I wondered how he got inside the gates but remembered there were more than one entrance inside.

It took me a moment to realize who was standing behind him.

He was as scruffy as ever, his crossbow slung over his shoulder as if he had just finished a long day of hard work. He threw me a crooked smile as our eyes locked, but it fell from his face almost instantly as if he had let his guard down.

"Daryl?!" I almost ran at him, but something held me in place.

"Look at you, all torn up n' shit again."

I grinned.

"Wha' a reunion. Cheesy. Makin' me nauseous." I had forgotten all about Merle. I had felt too relieved and giddy inside at the sight of Daryl. I felt like everything was going to be okay with him around. Merle was the one who made my gut pinch with a queezy feeling.

"You didn't have to come with him." Carol snapped, and Merle looked at her taken aback. Something hinted at me that Carol never used to stand her ground before. Back in the time when Merle was apart of this group.

He shut up. For the first time ever, he didn't seem to know what to say or do.

"Come, we gotta get you all checked out for injuries." Hershel said.

As we headed back towards the doors inside, I fell into step beside Daryl.

"Fancy seeing you here." I said with a smirk. I could see him force back a smile. "What made you come back?"

"Merle was practically beggin' to come here. Food an' shelter an' all."

"Is that so?" My tone was very disbelieving and I shot an eyebrow up. "Merle. Begging. Hmmm..."

"Well... I sorta mentioned it."

That was a good enough answer for me. Daryl Dixon wasn't all stone. There was a sweet sensitive guy in there somewhere.


End file.
